Hysteria
by Axl S.Nightmare
Summary: Dawn es contagiada por un virus que le hace creer que ama a Ash, este debe aceptarlo por el bien de ella, ¿Qué tanto podrá aceptar Ash las ocurrencias de Dawn para demostrar su amor?, ¿Ash madurara un poco en el proceso? EPISODIO 16 SUBIDO.
1. Episodio 1: Almost Hear You Sigh

Nota de Axl : Pokemon no me pertenece y este fic lo hago con fines de entretenimiento míos, sin ningún fin lucrativo.

Episodio 1

Nuestros héroes se dirigían hacia ciudad hearthome, lugar donde ash.

Tendría su quinta batalla de gimnasio, el grupo caminaba calmadamente.

A excepción de un chico que se encontraba ansioso por su inminente batalla.

Este chico respondía al nombre de Ash, un distraído joven pelinegro cuyo único interés han sido los pokemon, ya que su sueño y principio guía era convertirse en un maestro pokemon.

Ash se encontraba ansioso por entrar al gimnasio de ciudad hearthome y demostrarle al líder de que estaba hecho, para salir triunfante con una medalla entre sus manos.

Solo le faltaban cuatro medallas y podría participar en la liga sinnoh.

Soltando un suspiro por lo tedioso del camino, dirigió su vista a sus acompañantes.

Brock, el joven que le había acompañado en sus aventuras por Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn y uno de sus mejores amigos, además de un gran entrenador.

Dawn , ahora que pensaba en ella , realmente conocía poco acerca de ella , aparte de ser la hija de Johanna , y su interés por los concursos , quizás debería prestarle un poco mas de atención.

Perdido en sus pensamientos Ash no noto cuando la chica peliazul lo descubrió observándola, al notarlo se vio sorprendido causando que se sonrojara y volteara el rostro violentamente en dirección contraria.

La chica peliazul sonrió divertida por la reacción del pelinegro.

Se quedo mirándolo por unos momentos sin ser tan evidente como el pelinegro, se había encariñado con el poco a poco desde que comenzaron a viajar juntos, el era su ejemplo a seguir como entrenadora.

Como había dicho su madre el día que empezó su viaje "primero tienes que ser una buena entrenadora y luego una buena coordinadora"

De repente el moreno del grupo hablo.

- Falta poco para llegar a ciudad Hearthome, que les parece si descansamos? -

- Me parece una gran idea , hemos caminado todo el día - Respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa

- Y tu que dices Ash? - Pregunto el moreno al pelinegro

- Esta bien - Respondió sin gustarle mucho la idea

- Tranquilo ash ciudad hearthome esta muy cerca ,además el gimnasio no se va a ir - Intento Calmarlo la peliazul

- Si ,creo que tienes razón -

Así nuestros héroes se detuvieron a tomar , un merecido descanso , Brock preparaba algo para comer , Dawn jugaba con los pokemon y Ash descansaba sobre el pasto.

De repente , un glameow aparece cerca de dawn

- Miren un Glameow -

- Valla un Glameow - Dijo el pelinegro acercándose

- Lo voy a capturar -

- Estas segura dawn? , se ve muy fuerte -

- Acaso crees que no puedo capturarlo - Pregunto Dawn molestándose un poco

- No , en absoluto - Se defendió el azabache

- Así esta mejor , ahora ve priplup -

- Piplup , Pi - Salio el pingüino haciendo una entrada de concurso

- Piplup atácalo con rayo burbuja - Ordeno dawn a su pokemon

El pingüino lanzo su ataque , pero para su sorpresa glameow lo esquivo saltando de una manera bastante elegante , para luego vencerle con cuchillada.

- Oh , no piplup regresa - Dijo con tristeza la peliazul

Glameow estaba enfadado como se atrevía esa chiquilla a molestarle , glameow uso uno de sus ataques sin que nuestros héroes se dieran cuenta , hasta que fue demasiado tarde y dawn cayo al suelo inconciente.

- Demonios, brock que fue lo que paso - Grito preocupado el azabache

- No se lo mejor será llevarla a un centro pokemon - Propuso el moreno

- Esta bien, me adelantare mientras tu recoges todo - Grito Ash corriendo con dawn en su espalda hacia un centro pokemon

Continuara..........


	2. Episodio 2: Wanted Dead Or Alive

Episodio 2

Había pasado una hora desde que Ash y Dawn llegaron al centro pokemon, al llegar Allí y contarle lo sucedido a la enfermera Joy, esta con ayuda de chansey llevaron a dawn a un cuarto para examinarla dejando a un preocupado Ash en la sala de espera.

- Por que tardaran tanto, espero que no sea algo grave - musitaba para si mismo el entrenador

Se acerco a la puerta que daba entrada al cuarto donde tenían a dawn, esperando poder ver u oír algo, para mal suyo no podía observar nada de lo que sucedía dentro del cuarto.

De repente una mano se poso sobre su hombro.

- Tranquilo, ella va a estar bien - era brock quien acababa de llegar

- Ojala así sea brock, ojala -

Luego de una media hora, que para el pelinegro parecieron años, salio la enfermera joy, al ver esto ash de inmediato le pregunto por el estado de su amiga.

- Enfermera Joy como se encuentra dawn -

- Ella esta bien, aunque tengo una ligera sospecha, pero la comprobare cuando despierte - contesto con una sonrisa

- Ves Ash no había porque preocuparse tanto - Apoyo brock

De repente Ash se dio cuenta de algo muy importante

- Aquí pasa algo raro - Soltó de pronto

- A que te refieres? - Pregunto interesado el criador

- Por que no has coqueteado con la enfermera joy? - Pregunto Ash señalando a brock exageradamente

- Ahh eso ... pues - Contesto brock , indicándole atrás donde croagunk lo miraba con cara de

pocos amigos.

- Bien , creo que iré a dar un paseo , vamos pikachu - Dijo Ash saliendo del centro pokemon con su amarillo amigo

Ash salio del centro pokemon y camino un rato junto con pikachu , de repente encontraron un lago donde Ash decidió que seria buena idea descansar un rato , se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda sobre una roca que se encontraba allí , y miro el paisaje durante un buen rato.

Luego de estar por unas cuantas horas sentado allí sin hacer algo aparte de mirar el paisaje ash decidió volver al centro pokemon pues no tardaría mucho en anochecer , al llegar allí vio a brock paralizado y siendo arrastrado de mano de croakgun , no hace falta imaginarse el porque.

Ash decidió ir con la enfermera joy , para pedir una habitación.

- Enfermera joy , si no es mucha molestia podría darme una habitación para 2 personas -

- Descuida ya tu amigo pidió una - Contesto amablemente la enfermera.

Ash volvió con brock el cual ya se había recuperado , si no lo conociera y hubiese visto la escena completa estaría impresionado , pero luego de verlo recuperarse así tantas veces era algo normal , así que pasando a algo importante.

- Brock dame las llaves de la habitación , necesito dormir un poco - Dijo con cansancio Ash

- Relájate , mejor quedémonos aquí y hablemos un rato - Sugirió el que una vez fuese el líder del gimnasio de ciudad pewter

- Si no hay de otra - Soltó ash con algo de fastidio sentándose en frente de Ash

- Oye , vez ese par de preciosuras que están allí - Dijo brock por lo bajo señalando un par de chicas que hablaban animadamente

- Si , que tienen de especial - Pregunto el pelinegro con voz cansina

- Pues que son dos , y nosotros somos dos , así que a por ellas no crees? - pidió no , mas bien exigió brock

- Sinceramente brock , no me interesan ese tipo de cosas - Contesto Ash con simpleza

A brock casi se le cae la mandíbula al escuchar esa respuesta

- !¿Que?! , ¿como puede ser que a tu edad no te interesen las chicas? -

- Pues como lo oyes , es mas por mi la vida es mejor mientras mas lejos este de eso llamado "amor" - Respondió Ash con sinceridad

- Voy a terminar pensando que eres del otro equipo - Repuso Brock en tono burlón

- Piensa lo que quieras , total a mi no me rechazan todo el tiempo - Señalo ash intentando acabar la conversación que se tornaba incomoda para el

- Es que no entiendo , aparte ni siquiera te das cuenta , cuando viajamos con misty ella babeaba por ti , lo mismo paso al viajar con may y nunca te diste cuenta - Pregunto Brock

- Mejor así , no crees? - Respondió Ash ahora preguntando el

- Por dios , si may o misty estuviesen por mi , como lo estaban por ti aceptaría de inmediato - Contesto brock con un poco de envidia

- Eso es porque eres tu , pero yo prefiero estar alejado de eso por el mayor tiempo posible así que si me das las llaves para poder irme a

dormir te lo agradecería -

- Esta bien , toma - soltó brock algo molesto por la actitud de ash

Dicho esto el joven entrenador subió a su cuarto y se acostó para quedar rápidamente dormido , tiempo después subió brock aun algo mal por la actitud de ash hacia algo que el consideraba casi sagrado , pero en fin mañana pensaría en alguna manera de hacer reaccionar a Ash.

Continuara......


	3. Episodio 3: Every Rose Has It's Torn

Episodio 3

Cuatro o Cinco horas pasaron para que el joven Ash Ketchump despertara de un mal sueño, luego de sentarse en su cama y permanecer unos minutos así, decidió volver a dormir...tras varios intentos por hacerlo y no lograrlo decidió salir a caminar un poco, no hizo mucho ruido cambiándose ya que había dormido con su ropa puesta a excepción de la gorra y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible salio de la habitación.

Debían de ser las dos o tres de la mañana cuando mucho, el centro pokemon estaba a oscuras y todos descansaban claro a excepción de el, Ash pensó que la puerta principal de el centro pokemon estaría cerrada por lo cual, salio de allí por la puerta trasera.

Afuera el clima era fresco con agradables brisas , Ash camino observando todo a su alrededor, rara vez se daba el lujo de prestarle atención a algo que no fueran sus pokemon , su estomago rugió advirtiéndole a Ash que estaba hambriento , el entrenador ante la señal busco algo para satisfacer su hambre , encontrando un árbol con manzanas , se acerco y tomo tres manzanas , de las cuales comió dos y guardo una , por si acaso mas tarde le volvía a dar hambre , sin darse cuenta volvió al lago donde el día anterior había pasado la tarde , pensó en recostarse en la misma roca en la que había descansado en la tarde pero al final prefirió caminar rodeando el lago.

Ash vio un árbol al lado del lago y decidió sentarse a la sombra de este , observo durante unos instantes el lago azul , sin saber porque la visión del lago le sumergió en sus recuerdos , empezó a recordar algo que no era agradable o al menos para el no lo era , recordaba sus derrotas en la liga añil a manos de richie , en la conferencia plateada ante Harrison y por ultimo pero no mas agradable su caída ante Tyson en Hoenn , eso sin contar sus derrotas ante Gary Oak y Paul , realmente le irritaba pensar en los últimos dos.

Sin darse cuenta ya había amanecido, por lo que el joven pelinegro opto por dejar a un lado sus pensamientos sobre sus derrotas y volver al centro pokemon, al mismo tiempo en el centro pokemon una joven peliazul despertaba algo desorientada...

- mmm, donde estoy - Se preguntaba la peliazul mientras se despertaba.

La joven observo la habitación en la que se encontraba, intuyendo que estaba en un centro pokemon por la camillas al lado de ella, sin contar en la que ella se encontraba, ¿pero como fue que llego allí?.

Dawn cerró los ojos tratando de recordar, pero lo único que veía era imágenes de ella y piplup luchando contra un glameow, luego recordó como el glameow venció sin problemas a piplup y luego como ella se desmayo, ¿pero por que se desmayo? , en ese instante entro la enfermera Joy.

- Oh, veo que ya despertaste -.

- Si, disculpe enfermera como fue que llegue aquí -.

- Tu amigo ash te trajo, por cierto ¿como te sientes? -.

- Bien, creo que iré a buscar a Ash y a Brock -.

- Tus amigos se encuentran en la habitación 23 -.

- Gracias por el dato - Dijo mientras bajaba de la cama.

Dicho esto la joven coordinadora salio a buscar a sus amigos.

Al llegar a la habitación encontró las camas vacías, se quedo observándolas, hasta que el sonido del agua cayendo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y darse cuenta que alguien se estaba bañando.

- ¿Quien esta allí? - Pregunto Dawn.

- Oh, Dawn ya despertaste que bien, espera termino de bañarme y ya salgo - respondió el moreno.

- Descuida, por cierto brock, ¿donde esta ash? -.

- No lo se, salio en la madrugada y no ha regresado -.

- ¿Como es eso de que salio a la madrugada? - Pregunto algo confundida dawn.

- Pues si, parecía que no podía dormir y salio -.

- Ok, entonces iré a buscarlo - Dijo la peliazul saliendo del cuarto, quizás Ash estaba fuera del centro pokemon, por lo cual se dirigió a la puerta de salida, cuando de repente lo vio volviendo al centro pokemon.

Justo en ese instante algo realmente fuera de lo común ocurrió, el corazón de dawn se acelero peligrosamente, sus pupilas se dilataron y sentía una extraña presión en el pecho, este fenómeno duro unos cuantos segundos para cuando termino, dawn noto un cambio, sentía un gran amor hacia su amigo pelinegro, sentía que lo amaba y sentía la necesidad de expresarlo de todas las maneras posibles.

En ese momento Ash entro al centro pokemon y se encontró con Dawn la cual tenia una mano en el pecho, lo cual lo alarmo un poco.

- Dawn ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto algo preocupado

- Ahora que estas aquí si - Contesto melosamente acercándose a ash

- ¿Segura que estas bien? - Pregunto Ash retrocediendo con cautela

- Mejor que nunca, por cierto ya te dije que te vez muy bien el día de hoy - Pronuncio saltando sobre Ash y abrazarlo por el cuello

- Dawn, ¿podrías soltarme? - Pregunto Ash algo nervioso por la situación

- No quiero - Dijo acercando sus labios a los del entrenador, para terminar besándolo dejando fuera de base a ash, el cual no sabía porque su amiga actuaba así y peor aun no sabia que hacer en una situación así.

- ¿Que demonios te pasa? - Pregunto Ash safandose del abrazo de dawn.

- Pues me pasa, que estoy enamorada de ti Ashito - Dijo con un tono extremadamente meloso.

- Eso no es verdad - Dijo Ash seriamente.

- Claro que lo es - Dijo dawn tratando de besarle, a lo cual ash la aparto sin dudar.

- Dawn, lamento tener que decirte esto pero yo solo quiero ser tu amigo nada mas, ¿entendido? - Dijo dándole la espalda.

Lo ultimo que ash dijo le sentó fatal a la chica , la cual comenzó a llorar dramáticamente , luego empezó a sentir una presión en su pecho y un agudo dolor en su corazón , el cual la hizo caer desmayada al suelo ,

El sonido de la caída de dawn hizo que ash voltease y se alarmara al verla en el suelo desmayado.

- !Dawn! - Grito tomándola en sus brazos.

Sin perder el tiempo Ash corrió a la habitación donde la enfermera reviso a dawn antes , y por suerte encontró a la enfermera allí.

- Enfermera Joy , ayude a dawn - Pidió Ash mientras recostaba a su amiga en una cama.

La enfermera Joy reviso a dawn , y luego le dijo a Ash.

- Parece que solo se ha desmayado , ¿pero que fue lo que paso? -.

- Pues vera.... - empezó a contarle Ash lo sucedido en la entrada del centro pokemon.

Al terminar de contarle la enfermera joy , comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas , por lo cual le pidió que llamara a la madre de dawn y le contara la situación de esta.

- ¿Pero que es exactamente lo que tiene dawn? - Pregunto Intrigado Ash.

- Por el momento solo te puedo decir que esta enferma , aun así para cuando llegue la madre de dawn , llamare a alguien para que se los explique - Dijo la enfermera marchándose de allí.

Ash no comprendió que acaso lo que tenía su amiga era muy grave? , lo mejor seria llamar a johana , por lo cual se dirigió al teléfono y le llamo.

- Ah , pero si eres tu ash - Saludo la señora del otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola - Saludo Ash.

- Y ¿donde esta dawn? -.

- Pues vera en pocas palabras, dawn esta enferma y la enfermera joy me dijo que la llamara para avisarle – Soltó ash rápidamente.

- !¿QUE?! Y que es lo que tiene mi hija - Pregunto alarmada.

- No lo se , la enfermera no me dio mas detalles -.

- Me voy ahora mismo para allí - dijo colgando.

Ash fue a avisarle a brock, y luego juntos fueron a ver como seguía dawn.

Continuara.................


	4. Episodio 4: I Can't Live Without You

Episodio 4

El tiempo en el centro pokemon transcurría lentamente para nuestros héroes que se encontraban en la entrada de este , esperando la llegada de la madre de Dawn , mientras observaban como el sol se ocultaba dando paso a la luna y consigo a la noche , Ash se encontraba sentado en una banca con su mirada hacia el piso , a su

lado se encontraba su fiel pikachu, durmiendo placidamente.

Al verlo así, ash le acaricio la cabeza, y en voz muy baja dijo.

- ¿Que será lo que tiene Dawn? -

Se quedo mirando a pikachu fijamente durante unos segundos, para luego abrazarlo y dormir junto con el, pasaron así dos horas hasta que Ash sintió que algo lo llamaba, - ash, ash - , abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con brock el que lo miraba burlonamente.

- ¿Eh? , ¿Que pasa brock? , ¿Que hora es? - Pregunto mientras se sentaba en el suelo

- Pues pasa que ya llego la mama de dawn, Dawn ya despertó y pues que dormiste como dos horas - Contesto brock

- mmm, bien, entonces vamos con dawn - Propuso levantándose

Ash y brock entraron al centro pokemon, al entrar se toparon con un hombre alto con cabello castaño y con una mirada bastante distraída, brock siguió su camino hacia el cuarto donde estaba dawn y ash se quedo mirándolo durante unos segundos hasta que lo reconoció.

- ¿Profesor Elm? - Pregunto Ash

- Si, soy yo, ¿acaso nos conocemos? -

- Si, ¿no me recuerda? , soy Ash Ketchump de pueblo paleta -

- AH SI, tu eres el chico del pikachu, que viajaba con una niña pelirroja y un sujeto medio raro - Recordó Elm

- jaja Si, ese mismo -

- Y dime, ¿como te ha ido? - Pregunto interesado Elm

- Pues participe en la liga de Jhoto, luego fui a hoenn y participe allí, pero no gane ninguna, después de eso gane la batalla de la frontera en kanto y ahora viajo aquí en sinnoh recolectando las medallas, pero dígame ¿Que hace usted en sinnoh? -

- La verdad es algo muy interesante, veras hice un nuevo descubrimiento -

- así y de que se trata - Pregunto interesado el entrenador

- Pues veras recientemente descubrí un virus en los pokemon que afecta a los humanos de formas bastante extrañas... -

- En serio, que interesante y de que formas afecta el virus del que habla -

- Pues veras... -

Justo en ese momento cuando Elm se disponía a contarle acerca de los efectos de su nuevo descubrimiento, llego la enfermera joy.

- ¿Profesor Elm? , con que aquí estaba, podría acompañarme a la habitación de una paciente -

- Claro, ¿es la chica de la que me hablaste por teléfono? -

- así es - Respondió a secas la enfermera dirigiéndose a la habitación de dawn

El profesor elm siguió a la enfermera dejando solo a Ash.

- ¿De que estarían hablando? , hmm en fin será mejor ir a buscar a brock de seguro esta en la habitación donde esta dawn -

Ash se dirigió hacia la habitación de Dawn pero se llevo una sorpresa al encontrarla cerrada, por lo cual golpeo en ella y salio la mama de dawn, ash recordó por algunas conversaciones que había tenido con dawn que se llamaba johana, al verlo la señora le dijo.

- así que tú eres Ash, es un gusto conocerte en persona -

- Lo mismo digo señora, ¿por cierto por que tenían la puerta cerrada con llave? -

- Es que estamos hablando de algo importante, ¿podrías esperar aquí afuera por un rato? -

- claro - Respondió el chico de manera amable

Pasaron diez minutos y un aburrido Ash se encontraba esperando en una silla frente a la puerta del cuarto de Dawn, hasta que salieron de la

habitación la enfermera Joy, el profesor Elm y la madre de dawn, la enfermera joy le hizo una seña para que los siguiera, Ash se levanto

de la silla y la siguió , hasta que los cuatro entraron en una habitación algo mas pequeña que las que dan a los huéspedes , la cual estaba acomodada como una oficina , al llegar la enfermera , el profesor elm y la mama de dawn tomaron asiento en un sillón y Ash tomo asiento en una silla frente a los tres.

- Bien, Ash sabes a que hemos venido a este lugar - Pregunto el profesor Elm

- La verdad, no - Respondió el chico con simpleza.

- Ash recuerdas que te comente sobre un nuevo virus que descubrí, el cual afectaba a los humanos -

- Si lo recuerdo que pasa con eso -

- Ash pon mucha atención a lo que te voy a explicar por que solo lo diré una vez, entendido -

- Si pero dígame que es lo que pasa de una vez -

- Bien veras...

Estos años he estado investigando un virus llamado pokerus quería descubrir como se originaba y como eliminarlo, pero accidentalmente

en mis experimentos para hallar una cura al pokerus, resulte creando otro virus, decidí exponer a algunos pokemons a este virus y para mi

sorpresa no era afectados, por lo cual no me preocupe por este virus y deje en libertad a los pokemon que use para el experimento.

Entonces seguí mi investigación para la cura contra el pokerus, pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta que el virus que había creado no les hacia

ningún daño a los pokemon, pero si afectaba a los humanos aunque no físicamente, lo cual me resulto muy extraño, así que estuve vigilando

por algún tiempo a las personas que estuvieron expuestas al virus y me di cuenta que el virus afectaba directamente el cerebro de los humanos y el paso de sustancias químicas en este provocando emociones en la persona que quizás no mostraba antes, lo curioso es que en todos los casos que he visto las emociones solo van dirigidas a la primera persona del sexo opuesto que vean.

- OH, vaya que interesante - Respondió Ash

- Bueno ahora que el profesor Elm te explico eso, hay un problema - Comento la enfermera Joy

- así y cual es -

- Veras tu amiga dawn fue alguna manera fue expuesta al virus y ahora cree o esta enamorada de ti -

- Eso ya lo sabia, ella misma me lo dijo después de comportarse de una manera muy extraña - Respondió el pelinegro

- OK y tú ¿acaso la rechazaste? - Pregunto curioso Elm

- Si - respondió secamente el entrenador

- Eso explica el desmayo - Dijo Johana

- De que hablan, ¿acaso dawn se desmayo por que le dije que solo quería ser su amigo? -

- Si, veras ash sobre el virus me falto explicarte algo que quizás es lo más importante -

- y, ¿que es? -

- Pues veras... -

CONTINUARA...


	5. Episodio 5: Love Walks In

Episodio 5

-Si, Veras Ash me falto explicarte algo, quizás lo mas importante -.

- y, ¿Qué Es? - `Preguntaba curioso Ash.

- Pues veras, el virus afecta de una manera tan eficaz el cerebro, que puede realizar cambios físicos en el cuerpo. – Explicaba el profesor.

- ¿Cambios físicos? , creo que no entiendo, ¿podría explicármelo de nuevo? – Pedía un confundido Ash.

- Esta bien, te daré un ejemplo para que entiendas.-.

-Si… -.

- Digamos que tu estas contagiado del virus y este te hace sentir una gran ira, puede ser que en alguna situación el virus provoque un aumento de fuerza según tu ira crezca, bien, Ash ¿entendiste el ejemplo? -.

- Si, pero, ¿que tiene que ver el ejemplo con dawn y su desmayo? -.

- Veras Ash, al sufrir tu rechazo el virus provoco que dawn realmente sintiera dolor físico por este, digamos que el virus hizo posible la frase "morir de amor". – Interrumpió Joy.

- ¡QUIERE DECIR QUE DAWN VA A MORIR! – Gritaba un preocupado Ash.

- Es una posibilidad, aunque realmente todo depende de ti. – Aclaraba una preocupada Johana.

- ¿De mi? – Ash preguntaba señalándose a si mismo.

- Así es Ash, tú eres el único que puede ayudar a Dawn en estos momentos. – Explicaba el profesor Elm.

- ¿En serio? , dígame que debo hacer, haré lo que sea para ayudarla.-.

- Si es así, escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir. -.

- Lo escucho, profesor Elm -.

- Veras, como dawn siente dolor cuando la rechazas, lo que tienes que hacer es no rechazarla o hacerlo con muchísimo tacto, ¿Entendiste?-.

- ¡¿TENGO QUE ACEPTAR TODO LO QUE DAWN QUIERA HACER!?- Exclamo preocupado el entrenador.

- Mientras no te lastime a ti o a ella, De lo contrario recházala pero con muchísima delicadeza. – Termino de explicar elm.

- ¿Delicadeza? , como cuando la rechace hace un rato. – Dijo Ash no entendiendo lo último.

- ¡NO! , Ash eso no fue para nada delicado, debes ser más delicado, trata de no lastimar sus sentimientos de ninguna manera. – Repuso Joy.

- Estoy algo confundido con lo último, pero, de cualquier manera dawn es mi amiga y voy a ayudarla. – Sentencio Ash.

- En serio, ¿estas dispuesto a hacer eso por mi hija? – Pregunto algo incrédula Johana.

- Claro que si, mientras yo pueda hacerlo ayudare a mis amigos, aunque tengo una pregunta. – Respondió Ash.

- ¿Cuál? – Pregunto Elm.

- Si es tan peligroso para dawn que yo la rechace, ¿lo mejor no seria que dejara de viajar con ella?- Dijo Ash señalando algo evidente para el.

- Yo también pensé en esa alternativa, pero resulta que eso la podría lastimar aun más. – Respondió Johana.

- Exacto, estar lejos de ti podría provocar que se sienta deprimida y consecuentemente el virus podría lastimarla. – Aclaro Elm.

- En fin, creo que me ire a dormir estoy algo cansado. – Dijo Ash. Levantándose de su lugar.

- Ash, gracias por lo que vas a hacer. – Johana le agradecía al azabache.

- Descuide, no hay problema. – Dijo saliendo de allí.

Ash salio de aquel cuarto, pensaba en dirigirse al cuarto en el que se hospedaba con brock, pero quizás allí estaría dawn y aunque prometió ayudarle, necesitaba pensar un poco , por lo que decidió salir del centro pokemon.

Afuera hacia un poco de frió, Ash ignoro el frió y se dirigió al lago donde había estado anteriormente, al llegar allí se sentó en la orilla de este recargando su espalda contra un árbol que se encontraba allí.

Ash levanto su vista hacia el oscuro cielo , al verlo se dio cuenta que no estaba oscuro , al contrario estaba cubierto por un millar de estrellas , se veía impresionante , se quedo un tiempo pensando mientras observaba el espectáculo que le brindaban las estrellas.

La mente del joven entrenador estaba nublada con pensamientos sobre que debía hacer, el nunca había sido un experto en esto del amor, por lo cual se encontraba preocupado, ya que un paso en falso y dawn sufriría las consecuencias.

Medito un rato acerca de esto y decidió que lo mejor seria pedirle ayuda a alguien, ¿pero quien podría ayudarle en una situación así? , realmente esto era un problema, se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió al centro pokemon, entrando cautelosamente por la puerta trasera.

Al entrar en el centro pokemon, se dio cuenta que todo estaba a oscuras, por lo cual intuyo que todos estarían durmiendo, así que cuidadosamente se dirigió a su habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, al entrar en esta vio que su amigo brock ya se encontraba dormido, así que se tiro en su cama, sin cambiarse de ropa e intento dormir un poco, mañana seria un día algo agitado.

A los pocos segundos de acostarse logro conciliar el sueño , durmiendo placidamente durante algunas horas , al despertar , Ash se sentó en su cama , por un momento volteo a ver por la ventana de la habitación dándose cuenta que afuera estaba amaneciendo , de repente recordó lo que había estado pensando la noche anterior , debía pedirle ayuda a alguien , ¿pero a quien? , volteo a mirar a la otra cama que se encontraba en el cuarto, en la cual se encontraba durmiendo brock.

- Creo que me odiare luego por lo que voy a hacer – Pensó el Joven entrenador, mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a despertar a su compañero criador.

- Brock despierta, Brock – Decía moviendo al criador.

- Hmm, ¿que sucede? Ash, es muy temprano – Preguntaba despertándose el criador.

- Es que necesito ayuda con algo – Pidió tímidamente el azabache.

- Tiene que ver con Dawn, ¿Cierto? – .

- ¿Como lo supiste? –.

- Pues porque a mi también me explicaron lo del virus – Respondió sentándose en su cama brock.

- Entonces debes saber para que necesito tu ayuda – Cuestiono Ash.

- Creo que si, pero luego hablaremos de eso, por ahora quiero dormir otro rato – Respondió volviendo a Acostarse.

- Esta bien. Creo que iré a desayunar – Dijo saliendo de su cuarto.

Ash salio de su cuarto sin la necesidad de cambiarse de ropa , puesto que se había dormido con esta puesta , Ash estaba a punto de entrar en la cafetería cuando de repente es abrazado por la espalda , Ash voltea rápidamente la cabeza y se da cuenta que la persona que lo abrazaba era dawn.

- Hola Dawn, ¿Cómo estas? – Saludo cortésmente Ash.

- De maravilla, y que tal tu, ¿dormiste bien? – Pregunto Dawn, sin soltar su abrazo con ash.

- Bien supongo, ¿y tu? – Pregunto Ash.

- Súper, soñé contigo –.

Ash ya estaba algo asfixiado, el tener a una chica tan cerca de el no es algo que le molestara, pero aun así se sentía algo extraño, rápidamente Ash pensó en algo para safarse de esta situación tan rara.

- Oye dawn podrías soltarme, tengo mucha hambre y quiero desayunar – Pidió cautelosamente Ash esperando la reacción de dawn.

- Esta bien – Dawn lo soltaba algo triste.

Ash se dio cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de dawn y pensó algo rápidamente para arreglarlo.

- Oye Dawn, me acompañas a desayunar – Pregunto dándole la mano.

- Claro, vamos – respondió alegre la peliazul.

Así la joven pareja se dirigió al comedor a tomar su desayuno, luego de haberlo terminado…

- Bueno iré a buscar a brock, para poder seguir nuestro camino – Comento el pelinegro.

- Yo te acompaño, Ashy – Dijo alegre dawn sujetándose al brazo de Ash.

- ¿Ashy? – Repitió Ash algo fastidiado.

- Si, ¿Acaso te molesta que te diga así? – Pregunto tímidamente Dawn.

Ash estaba a punto de decirle que si, pero recordó lo que le había dicho el Profesor Elm, por lo cual no tuvo mas remedio que decir.

- No, no tengo ningún problema con que me digas así –.

Los dos fueron a buscar a su amigo criador y un rato mas tarde estaban en la puerta del centro pokemon dispuestos a seguir su viaje.

- Bueno nos tenemos que ir, hasta luego – Decía brock despidiéndose.

- Si, hasta luego – Dijo ash levantado su mano.

- Adiós mama – Se despedía dawn de su madre.

- Adiós hija, cuídate –.

- No te preocupes – Contestaba casualmente dawn.

- Es cuando mas lo hago – Respondía Johana mientras los veía alejarse de allí.

Nuestro héroes caminaron durante un rato hasta llegar a una colina desde la cual se divisaba ciudad hearthome, la colina estaba cerca de la ciudad, pero nuestros héroes prefirieron acampara allí, ya que estaban algo cansados como para seguir caminando.

- Oye Ash, ¿podrías ir a conseguir algo de agua, creo haber visto un arrollo cerca de aquí? – Pidió brock.

- Claro brock, ya vuelvo –.

- Ash, ¿puedo acompañarte? – Pregunto Dawn.

- Claro, vamos –.

- Si, vamos – Dijo abrazando el brazo de Ash.

Ash y Dawn llegaron al arroyo, Dawn se sentó cerca del arrollo y Ash se dispuso a recoger un poco de agua en una botella que había llevado,

Ash lleno su botella de agua, cuando de repente aparece un prinplup frente a ellos, Ash se queda mirándolo por unos segundos.

- Oye Dawn, no te parece algo familiar este prinplup – Pregunto Ash a la chica.

- Ahora que lo dices, si, estoy segura de haberlo visto en algún lugar – Respondió la chica.

De repente aparece el entrenador del aquel prinplup…

- Prinplup, con que aquí estabas, y ustedes que hacen aquí – Pregunto el recién llegado observando a Ash y Dawn.

Continuara…


	6. Episodio 6: Foolin

Episodio 6

- ¡Kenny! – Exclamo Dawn contenta de ver a su amigo de la infancia.

- ¿Kenny, que haces aquí? – Pregunto Ash desinteresadamente.

- Oye Dee Dee, ¿que hacen aquí? - Pregunto Kenny ignorando a Ash.

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así – Reclamo Dawn algo molesta.

Ash al ver que kenny lo ignoraba y dawn estaba hablando muy animadamente con el decidió alejarse un poco de ellos, así tendría algo de tiempo para pensar en sus cosas, al final decidió sentarse apoyando su espalda en un árbol, desde allí observaba la conversación entre kenny y dawn.

- oye kenny, ¿Cuántos listones tienes? – Pregunto Dawn interesada.

- ninguno y ¿tu aun tienes solo un listón? – Pregunto Kenny cabizbajo.

- Si, el que te gane en pueblo aromaflor – Contesto Dawn, sonriendo al recordar su victoria.

- Fue suerte, además desde esa vez he entrenado bastante para no volver a perder contigo – Repuso Kenny.

- En serio, ¿que tal una batalla? – Propuso Dawn emocionada.

- No, peleare contigo en un concurso, pero te demostrare lo fuerte que se han vuelto mis pokemon peleando con Ash - explico Kenny dirigiendo su mirada al entrenador Azabache.

- Si, será divertido ver como Ash te vence – Dijo Dawn levantándose de su lugar

- ¿Por qué estas tan segura que Ash me ganara? – Pregunto Kenny algo molesto

- Pues porque Ash es un gran entrenador – Contesto Dawn, para luego correr hasta donde estaba Ash

Ash estaba concentrado en lo que seria su batalla de gimnasio en la ciudad Hearthome, y también deseaba que esta vez el líder del gimnasio si se encontrara, sus pokemon se estaban fortaleciendo y eso el lo sabia, pero estaría mas seguro venciendo al líder del gimnasio de ciudad Hearthome, se encontraba sentado observando el suelo bajo el, cuando una sombra apareció sobre el, levanto su vista y vio que se trataba de Dawn, la cual tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa Dawn? – Pregunto Ash amablemente

Dawn no dijo nada y solo se lanzo encima de Ash para agarrarle en un afectuoso abrazo, Kenny estaba cerca de ellos, al ver esta escena algo en su interior empezó a crecer, ese algo le quemaba por dentro, le hacia sentir que Ash era su peor enemigo y le hacia querer hacer algo para apartar a dawn de el.

- Oye Kenny, ¿de verdad quieres una batalla? – Pregunto Ash acercándose, con dawn abrazando su brazo derecho

- Si, ¿Que dices 2 contra 2? – Pregunto Kenny sacando dos pokebolas.

- Por mi esta bien – Repuso Ash.

- Entonces, empecemos – Dijo Kenny.

- Espera, no tengo mis pokemon aquí, será mejor que volvamos al campamento y allí lucharemos – Explico Ash.

- Esta bien, ¿por cierto dawn por que estas con Ash de esa forma? – Pregunto Kenny tratando de sonar curioso.

- Por que me gusta estar así con Ashy – Contesto Dawn sonriendo.

- ¿Ashy? – Pregunto Kenny mirando a Ash con enojo.

- Mejor vamos con brock – Dijo Ash tratando de cambiar el tema.

Durante el camino de vuelta Dawn iba abrazada al brazo derecho de Ash mientras Kenny iba un poco atrás de ellos mirando la escena con una mezcla de celos y enojo en su rostro, Por su parte Ash estaba pensando si Kenny debería saber acerca de la enfermedad de Dawn, al final decidió que no era necesario decirle.

El trío llego con Brock, el cual estaba preparando algo de comer, Ash le entrego la botella de agua a brock, y se dispuso a pelear con kenny.

- Bien Kenny, listo para pelear – Pregunto Ash tomando sus pokebolas.

- Claro, cuando quieras – Contesto Kenny con algo de enojo en su voz.

- Esperen chicos, ¿que les parece si comemos primero y luego pelean? – Interrumpió Brock.

- Si, es una gran idea brock, la verdad ya tenia algo de hambre, y tu que dices kenny – Contesto Ash, colocando su mano en su estomago.

- Por mi esta bien – Respondió Kenny aun con algo de enojo en su voz.

Ash y Kenny se sentaron uno al frente del otro en una mesa plegable que Brock había colocado allí, Dawn se sentó al lado de Ash y Brock al lado de Kenny, Brock había preparado el estofado de su tía chepina y le dio a cada uno un plato de este.

Todos comían tranquilamente con el atardecer adornando el paisaje, cubriéndolo de matices naranjas y amarillos, era un ambiente cómodo en parte proporcionado por el inusual silencio de nuestros héroes durante la cena, de repente Dawn interrumpió el silencio….

- A ver Ash, di Ahhh – Dijo Dawn acercando una cuchara llena de estofado a la boca de Ash.

Ash al ver esto primero pensó en recordarle que el era capaz de comer por si solo, pero luego pensó en lo que le había dicho el profesor elf , al final decidió dejarla , total ni siquiera le incomodaba la situación , así que abrió la boca y dejo que Dawn le diera de comer.

Dawn por su parte estaba feliz, Ash dejo que le diera de comer y siquiera protesto o dijo algo, simplemente acepto, Dawn iba a darle de nuevo, pero fue detenida por la cuchara de Ash frente a su rostro.

- Ahora te toca a ti, di ahhhh – Decía Ash sosteniendo una cuchara al frente de la boca de Dawn, de la misma manera que esta había hecho minutos antes.

Si antes Dawn estaba feliz ahora irradiaba alegría, una cosa era que Ash aceptara que ella le diera de comer pero era muy distinto que el por voluntad propia le devolviera el gesto.

Dawn abrió la boca y recibió la comida, así siguieron dándose comida mutuamente, a Brock no le había parecido extraña la acción de Dawn, lo que si le pareció bastante extraño fue que Ash hiciera lo mismo, luego le preguntaría a Ash acerca de esto.

Por su parte Kenny miraba la escena muy molesta, pero para evitar preguntas decidió observar su plato y seguir comiendo, Ash ni siquiera se percataba de lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente lo hacia porque le parecía correcto devolverle el gesto a Dawn, rápidamente terminaron de comer, entonces Ash se levanto de su lugar y le dijo a Kenny.

- Bien Kenny, ahora si vamos a pelear -

- Lo siento Ash, tendrá que ser luego, acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer, bien nos vemos – Dijo Kenny marchándose de allí algo cabizbajo.

- Adiós Kenny – Se despidió Dawn aun sentada.

- Hasta Luego – Se despedía igualmente brock.

- Ahh que mal yo quería pelear – Dijo Ash colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- Pelearas cuando lleguemos a ciudad Hearthome – Repuso Brock

- ¡Si! , en ciudad ganare mi siguiente batalla de gimnasio – Dijo Ash emocionado.

- Y mi siguiente concurso – Soltó Dawn llegando con ellos.

- Bien aun falta para que anochezca que quieren hacer – Pregunto Brock.

Continuara….


	7. Episodio 7: In The Middle Of A Hearbeat

**Bien, este es el septimo capitulo de mi fic, me alegra que les este gustando y gracias por los rewiews, eso me anima a seguir con el fic, bien sin mas los dejo con el capitulo, pero antes, Pokemon no es mio y hago esto por mero entretenimiento mio.**

**Un Saludo y Suerte Axl . **

Episodio 7

- Pues yo entrenare un poco, debo estar en forma para los gimnasios - Dijo Ash alejándose un poco.

- ¿Ash entrenamos juntos? - Pregunto Dawn juntando los dedos índices.

- Claro, gracias Dawn - Contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Así los dos jóvenes empezaron su sesión de entrenamiento con el atardecer de testigo, el tiempo paso volando y la noche había caído, por lo que nuestros héroes decidieron parar su entrenamiento y descansar un poco.

- Oye Dawn has mejorado bastante, si sigues así sin duda ganaras el próximo concurso-

- ¿En serio lo crees? - Pregunto la joven emocionada por el halago de su compañero

- Por supuesto, desde que te conocí has mejorado muchísimo, es cierto que has perdido en la primera ronda un par de concursos, pero, lo que cuenta es que aprendiste de ellos y mejoraste, realmente me siento orgulloso de ser tu amigo - Explico Ash sin medir sus palabras

- ! Ash! , lo que acabas de decirme fue muy lindo y...pues...quería pedirte algo - Respondió Dawn algo apenada.

- Dime - Contesto el pelinegro mirándola

- ¿Me...me dejarías... besarte? - Dijo Dawn, pronunciando lo último como un susurro.

- Y... ¿por que quieres hacer eso? - Pregunto sonrojado y nervioso el joven entrenador.

- Ash...yo se que a ti no te gusta que te bese, pero yo te amo y necesito demostrártelo de alguna manera - Pidió Dawn mirando a los ojos al entrenador.

- y ¿Porque dices que no me gusta? - Pregunto Ash algo rojo.

- Pues, por la forma como reaccionaste cuando lo hice en el centro pokemon –

Ash recordó la escena y se sintió terriblemente mal, como había sido tan infeliz de rechazarla de esa manera, debió haber tenido un poco mas de tacto y el saber que Dawn recordaba eso le caí bastante mal, ahora se sentía culpable de lo que sufrió dawn en el centro pokemon, claro que fue su culpa, aunque el no supiera lo del virus, de todas maneras dawn era su amiga y el debía comportarse como un amigo, lo cual no hizo, en ese momento solo estaba pensando en ponerle fin a la incomoda situación en la que el estaba, pero no pensó en que sentiría ella.

La observo a los ojos por unos segundos y luego pensó en lo que le había pedido dawn, si aceptaba tendría que besarla y si no probablemente el virus haría su trabajo , Ash al pensar en lo ultimo se asusto un poco, el no quería que Dawn pasara por algo así de nuevo, así que...

Se acerco a dawn y simplemente acerco su rostro al de ella lentamente, Dawn al ver la intenciones de Ash cerro los ojos esperando el momento en que se juntaran sus labios, Ash observo como Dawn cerraba los ojos y separaba ligeramente sus labios, esto causo un sonrojo en el rostro del joven entrenador, que decidió también cerrar

Los ojos, luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas, sus labios se juntaron.

Ese beso, no era un beso apasionado, tampoco se podría decir que fuese un beso que expresara amor, mucho menos deseo, simplemente era un beso de dos jóvenes con sentimientos confusos, pero con una amistad muy fuerte, tanto como para querer hacer todo lo posible por que el otro este bien.

Ash estaba algo por no decir muy confundido, era la primera vez que el daba un beso por voluntad propia, de hecho probablemente era su primer beso, contando con que los otros fueron en la mejilla, a pesar de no estar seguro de sentir algo mas que amistad por Dawn, el beso le había gustado y aunque el no lo admitiera lo repetiría, aunque no fuese necesario.

Dawn estaba disfrutando del momento, realmente no se había imaginado que Ash aceptara la idea y mucho menos que fuera el quien la besara, estaba feliz, eso significaba que Ash si la quería, ya sabia que la quería como amiga, pero en estos momentos para ella no era suficiente, ella quería que Ash la quisiera como su pareja y lo que estaba sucediendo le decía que había esperanza de que eso sucediera.

Ash se separo lentamente de Dawn, la observo y de repente la abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella, realmente no se sabe si lo hizo por la emoción del momento o simplemente por que quería, pero si algo era cierto era que el joven Ketchump estaba empezando a sentir cambios en el...

En ese momento Ash se percato de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que se separo lentamente de su amiga y retomaron el camino hacia donde estaba su amigo brock, eso si Ash no soltó la mano de Dawn durante todo el camino.

Durante el camino Ash estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, lo que acababa de hacer lo hizo por que el quería hacerlo o lo hizo para que dawn no saliera herida, realmente lo que estaba viviendo era algo totalmente desconocido para el, ni siquiera el mismo sabia que era lo que sentía.

Al llegar con brock, nuestro joven héroe pelinegro, pasó la cena por alto y se fue directo a su tienda a dormir cosa que no paso desapercibida por su amigo criador, el cual fue a la tienda de Ash y le pregunto.

- ¿Ash estas bien? –

- Si, Estoy bien, solo algo cansado, descuida, ahora si me lo permites buenas noches – Dijo dándole la espalda a brock

Brock salio de la tienda dejando a nuestro joven entrenador solo en su tienda.

Continuara...


	8. Episodio 8: Dreamer

**Bien este es el episodio 8 de Hysteria, espero que les guste, gracias por los rewiews, me agrada saber que siguen el fic, gracias.**

**Un Saludo y Suerte**

* * *

Episodio 8

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que el joven ketchum pudo conciliar el sueño, pero de repente despertó algo nervioso y sudando, probablemente a causa de una pesadilla, Ash se percato de que estaba haciendo mucho calor, hastiado de el calor, pensó en salir de la tienda, afuera el clima estaría mas fresco, pero al tratar de moverse sintió un bulto encima de el.

Lentamente movió la cabeza para ver que era lo que se encontraba sobre el, realmente no le sorprendió el encontrar a dawn abrazándolo como si de un oso de felpa se tratase, Ash se sentó cuidadosamente para no despertar a Dawn, se quedo mirándola vagamente mientras removía algunos mechones de su rostro.

- Vaya no lo había notado pero dawn es muy bonita - Dijo para si mismo el pelinegro.

Se quedo en esa occisión acariciando el rostro de Dawn por unos minutos hasta que decidió salir de allí, el calor estaba aumentando,

no sabia como dawn podía dormir tan cómodamente con aquella temperatura tan molesta, cuidadosamente salio de allí para no despertar a Dawn, al salir noto que afuera la noche brindaba un espectáculo admirable, el cual era brindado por la hermosa luna llena que se observaba allí y el centenar de estrellas que le acompañaban, era algo realmente admirable.

Ash se sentó en el piso y se quedo mirando el cielo hasta que sintió que lo abrazaron por la espalda, el no tenia necesidad de preguntar quien era porque a menos que brock disfrutase abrazándolo, la única alternativa era Dawn, y asumiendo que la primera opción es algo imposible.

- Dawn, Lamento si te desperté –

- Descuida, Pero que haces aquí afuera - Pregunto la bella coordinadora.

- Pues, trato de escapar del calor y ¿tu? –

- desperté y no te vi., por eso salí a buscarte - Contesto sentándose al lado del pelinegro.

- Por cierto, ¿que hacías durmiendo conmigo? - Pregunto el Azabache sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

- Es...que..Te extrañe y por eso fui a tu tienda, pero descuida si no quieres que lo haga, no lo haré - Contesto Apresuradamente la coordinadora.

- No te parece hermosa - Pregunto Ash cambiando de tema.

- ¿Que? - Pregunto Confundida la coordinadora.

- La noche, mira -

Dawn dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo y al verlo se dio cuenta a que se refería Ash y en verdad la noche estaba preciosa, parecía que el oscuro cielo fuese una manta, cubierta por miles y miles de estrellas para adornarle, sin contar la luna, que los iluminaba en ese momento, Dawn creyó que debía cambiar el tema, por lo que le pregunto a Ash.

- Oye Ash , ¿Que harás al terminar tu viaje en Sinnoh? –

- Mmm, no lo se, supongo que iré a casa y me tomare unas vacaciones, y ¿tu que planeas hacer después de ganar el gran festival? -

- ¿En serio crees que puedo ganar el gran festival? –

- Por Supuesto , pero dime que harás después de que acabe –

- No lo había pensado, supongo que pasare algún tiempo en pueblo hojas gemelas y luego viajare a otra región –

- Eso es genial, conocer otras regiones, otras personas, siempre es genial-

En ese momento Dawn pensó que al terminar ese viaje tendría que separarse de Ash, y eso no le gustaría, pero, para que ese día llegara aun falta mucho tiempo, decidio cambiar de tema y le pregunto a Ash.

- Ash, cuando empezaste tu viaje pokemon ¿cual era tu sueño? –

- Ser un maestro pokemon, pero ahora solo quiero vencer a las elite four y a los campeones de cada región -

- Yo se que lo lograras Ashito - Contesto Dawn abrazándole el brazo derecho.

- Gracias, Dawn –

- Y... ¿Que harás luego de conseguirlo? - Pregunto Curiosa la peliazul.

- No lo he pensado, igual aun falta mucho tiempo para eso, mejor vamos a dormir, aunque dudo que con este calor logre dormir –

- Oye Ash puedo... - Pregunto Dawn tímidamente pero fue interrumpida por Ash.

- Si Dawn, Puedes dormir conmigo –

- ¿No te molesta? - Pregunto Sin creerse lo anterior.

- No, no me molesta –

- Gracias Ashito, pero como es que tienes calor si aquí afuera esta haciendo mucho frió –

- ¡¿Frió?! de que hablas, esta haciendo un calor insoportable –

- ¿Ash estas bien? - Pregunto preocupada Dawn.

- Si, no te preocupes, mejor vamos a dormir para mañana llegar a ciudad Hearthome -

Y Así ambos jóvenes se fueron a dormir sin sospechar lo que pasaría al día siguiente...

Continuara...


	9. Episodio 9: Black Widow

**Bien aqui esta la continuacion espero que les guste , gracias por los rewiews, eso me anima a continuar, en fin.**

**Un Saludo y Suerte.**

**Axl **

* * *

Episodio 9

El sol salía en el horizonte anunciando un nuevo día con sus resplandecientes rayos, los pokemon despertaban en sus nidos ansiosos ante un nuevo día, finalmente nos encontramos a nuestros héroes durmiendo placidamente, brock duerme en su tienda con una gran sonrisa en su rostro quizás debido a que sueña con la enfermera Joy y la oficial Jenny.

En la tienda contigua pikachu duerme tranquilamente a los pies de su entrenador y hablando de Ash, es el único del grupo que no duerme tranquilamente, se encuentra con el seño fruncido y gotas de sudor esparcidas sobre su rostro y sus azabaches cabellos, quizás lo único bueno de la situación para Ash es que se encuentra atrapado en un afectuoso abrazo de parte de su amiga Dawn.

Por su parte Dawn duerme con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras abraza a Ash como a un oso de felpa, realmente es una escena muy tierna pero como todo lo bueno tarde o temprano tiene que acabar, Ash se despierta al sentir los rayos del sol colándose en la tienda y chocando en su rostro, al despertarse instintivamente trata de levantarse pero desiste de la idea al ver a Dawn dormir cómodamente, ante esto decide recostarse de nuevo, al recostarse el joven entrenador siente algo raro en el, es una sensación incomoda, siente un continuo golpeteo en su cabeza acompañado de un zumbido realmente incomodo.

Ash decide salir de la tienda, pero antes se libera del abrazo de Dawn con el mayor cuidado posible para no despertarla, Al salir nota que brock aun se encuentra dormido, el joven entrenador busca un poco de agua al sentir su garganta seca y se sienta a tomarla sobre una sillas plegables que siempre llevaban, a los pocos minutos salio de la tienda Dawn aun medio dormida.

- Buenos días Dawn, lamento si te desperté - Saludo Cortésmente Ash.

- Buenos días Ashito - Devolvió el saludo Dawn yendo a sentarse junto a Ash.

Los dos jóvenes permanecieron sentados hablando por un buen rato hasta que su amigo criador despertó y salio de su tienda al sentir ruido afuera de esta, Brock salio de la tienda algo decepcionado pues estaba soñando muy bonito como para que le vinieran a despertar, en fin que mas daba ya estaba despierto y no valía lamentarse por ello.

- Buenos días chicos - Saludo Brock a sus compañeros.

- Hasta que despiertas Brock - Devolvió el saludo Ash en tono de broma.

- Buenos días brock - Devolvió el saludo dawn.

- Bueno ya que me despertaron supongo que lo mejor será hacer el desayuno, ¿Ash podrías traerme algo de leña? – .

- Claro - Contesto el entrenador levantándose de su lugar de inmediato.

En el momento que Ash se levanto de su lugar, su vista se nublo no mas de dos segundos y su cuerpo se tambaleo, Ash pensó que quizás esto se debía a la velocidad con la que se levanto, así que no le dio mayor importancia y se dirigió a conseguir la leña que brock le había encomendado, a medida que entraba en el bosque Ash se sentía peor, su vista se distorsionaba de a poco y no podía caminar sin tambalearse, por lo que decidió sentarse un momento, quizás esto se debía a que aun no había comido, espero unos momentos a que su estado mejorara y rápidamente busco y recogió la leña.

Ya de vuelta en el campamento Ash le entrego la leña a brock y volvió a sentarse, ahora se sentía un poco mejor aunque hacia mucho calor en ese momento parecía como si de repente la temperatura hubiera subido 10º en un momento, su sudor no tardo en amainar ante el repentino cambio de temperatura, Ash comenzó a sentirse cansado, sus parpados se cerraban por si solos en intervalos de pocos segundos y tuvo la necesidad de bostezar, esto era algo muy extraño ya que hace poco había despertado, quizás lo mejor seria dormir un poco antes de que estuviera listo el desayuno, cerro lentamente sus ojos y cayo rendido ante su repentino cansancio y el dolor en su cabeza que había sentido desde que despertó.

Dawn se preocupo algo por su amigo al verlo actuar así, pero pensó que quizás no habría dormido bien y seria normal que estuviese cansado, pasados unos 15 minutos brock tenia listo el desayuno.

- Chicos a comer - Anuncio el joven de los ojos entrecerrados.

- Espera despierto a Ash - Pidió Dawn.

Dawn se dirigió a donde estaba Ash y trato de despertarlo.

- Oye Ash, despierta ya esta el desayuno -.

Ash no reacciono al pedido de su amigo peliazul por lo cual esta opto por moverlo un poco para despertarlo, pero al tocar a Ash se llevo una gran sorpresa...y es que al momento de tocar la piel del entrenador noto que estaba muy caliente, casi hervía del calor, esto la asusto un poco y le grito a su amigo criador.

- Oye Brock, ven rápido algo raro le sucede a Ash –

El joven criador se acerco rápidamente y le pregunto a su amiga coordinadora que sucedía.

- ¿Qué sucede Dawn? – Pregunto Brock

- No lo se, es Ash esta muy caliente – Contesto Dawn señalando a su amigo pelinegro que se encontraba profundamente dormido.

- Déjame ver – Pidió Brock acercándose para examinarlo.

Continuara...


	10. Episodio 10: Everytime We Touch

**Bien aquí esta el capitulo 10, gracias por los rewiews, espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Un Saludo y Suerte**

**Axl **

Episodio 10

Dos jóvenes corrían agitadamente en dirección al centro pokemon mas cercano, el cual hace poco habían visitado, uno de ellos, una joven peliazul preocupada llevaba dos mochilas consigo la suya y la de su mejor amigo el cual yacía en la espalda de su otro amigo, después de correr unos 15 minutos llegaron al centro pokemon donde fueron recibidos por la enfermera joy, nuestros héroes no perdieron tiempo y de inmediato le informaron la situación, la enfermera inmediatamente llamo a su chansey, el cual trajo una camilla, en la cual se llevaron a ash al cuarto de urgencias.

Afuera Dawn y Brock se encontraban bastante preocupados por como estaría su amigo, Brock se encontraba sentado intentando guardar la calma, realmente cuando le tomo la temperatura a Ash, estaba hirviendo y que se haya desmallado tampoco era una buena señal, Brock estaba nervioso aun así no se comparaba a como estaba Dawn.

Dawn estaba al borde de la histeria, caminaba de un lado al otro del pasillo tratando de controlarse, se sentía nerviosa, asustada y tenia que lidiar con una ansiedad que la asfixiaba y cada vez la dominaba mas, una ansiedad por irrumpir en la sala de emergencias donde se encontraba Ash y quedarse al lado de el aun cuando la enfermera no se lo permitiese, pero sabia que eso no ayudaría en nada y quizás empeoraría las cosas, por lo cual debía guardar la calma, debía guardar la calma por el bien de Ash, Dawn camino hacia donde estaba brock y vio a pikachu sentado al lado de este casi igual de preocupado que ella por lo cual opto por abrazarlo y acariciarlo en un intento por calmarse ella también.

Paso de esta manera las dos horas mas desesperantes para nuestra querida coordinadora de pelo azul, ella se encontraba sentada cuando la enfermera joy salio de la sala y suspiro en señal de alivio, de inmediato Dawn se levanto de su lugar y fue hacia ella preguntándole lo que mas le interesaba en ese momento.

- ¿Como se encuentra Ash? -

- Tranquila, no es nada grave solo una que le causo fiebre, pero ahora ya esta bien, aunque créeme que sus signos vitales cuando llegaron eran débiles ya se estabilizaron, ahora solo necesita descansar. - Informo la enfermera joy.

- Muchas gracias enfermera joy, no se como agradecerle, por cierto ¿puedo pasar a verlo? - Pregunto Dawn.

- Claro, solo no lo despiertes, necesita descansar. - Dijo la enfermera yéndose, con brock siguiéndole y croagunk siguiendo a este ultimo.

Dawn abrió la puerta delicadamente para no despertar a Ash, al abrirla vio a Ash en la camillas con algunas maquinas conectadas a el vigilando sus signos vitales.

Dawn se acerco sigilosamente caminando en puntitas hasta el lado de la cama en la que se encontraba el pelinegro, al llegar allí se arrodillo al lado de la cama y se quedo observándolo fijamente por un largo rato, observaba cuidadosamente cada movimiento del pelinegro sin perderse ninguno, luego de un rato en esta occisión decidió traer una silla y ponerla al lado de la cama del pelinegro.

Aunque realmente ni ella misma sabe para que la trajo si opto por sentarse en la cama y poner la cabeza de Ash sobre sus piernas, en esta posición acariciaba el rostro y cabello del entrenador, Dawn pensaba en cuanto amaba a Ash aunque este parecía no creerle, quizás sea por lo del virus, pero...!!ELLA LO AMABA DE VERDAD!!, no era a causa de ningún virus, ella lo amaba, pero antes del virus no tenia la valentía de admitir sus sentimientos por su amigo entrenador.

Al principio la relación de ella con Ash fue algo complicada peleaban por decidir si las batallas o los concursos eran superiores, pero eso solo eran peleas superficiales comparadas con su amistad, al poco tiempo de conocerse Ash ya se había vuelto su maestro y su pañuelo de lagrimas en ocasiones, de hecho el siempre estaba allí para ella, todo era perfecto de esta manera pero...con el tiempo ella comenzó a quererlo de otra manera, lo quería mas que como su maestro o su amigo, ella lo quería como su amor, pero al parecer no era correspondida y pensar en ello le quitaba el valor para admitirlo abiertamente, intento con algunas indirectas pero parecían no funcionar, aun así tenerlo solo de amigo era mejor que no tenerlo, o al menos eso pensaba la bella peliazul, pero las cosas cambiaron con la llegada del virus, Ash al principio rechazaba ciertas cosas

Pero luego fue aceptándolas y hasta parecía disfrutarlas, los últimos días en los cuales Ash la había besado por voluntad propia y le había devuelto algunos gestos, habían sido muy buenos para ella.

Ella se consideraba de Ash, pero...¿Ash se consideraría de ella alguna vez?, Ash y Dawn Ketchump sonaba bastante bien, de repente Ash se revolvía en sueños, y parecía llamarle diciendo que lo perdonase y no se fuera de su lado, ¿que seria lo que soñaba el entrenador en esos momentos?,debía ser algo malo por la expresión que tenia, pero a los pocos minutos volvió a tener una expresión pacifica en su rostro, dawn bajo su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca para demostrarle que ella estaba allí y no se iría, aunque Ash no estaba conciente de eso, aun así, ella estaría con el siempre que el la dejara...

Así se quedaron juntos nuestros héroes dándose calor uno al otro solo y de cierta manera haciéndose falta estando tan cerca, como dice la frase "Tan Cerca y Tan lejos a la vez".

Continuara...


	11. Episodio 11: Amazing

**Bien aquí esta el capitulo 11, este capitulo es algo especial, espero que les guste, por cierto gracias por los rewiews el ver sus opiniones me da mas entusiasmo para escribir.**

**Un Saludo y Suerte**

**Axl **

**Nota: Pokemon no es propiedad mía y este fic es hecho solo con fin de entretenimiento mio y de los lectores sin ningun fin monetario.**

* * *

Episodio 11

- Perdóname - Susurro al viento quien fue el único en oír su disculpa.- No te vallas - Dijo de repente en el mismo tono sin que nadie excepto el mismo lo escuchara.

Aunque trato de impedirlo veía como ella se iba de su lado sin que el pudiese impedirlo, la había perdido para siempre, pero...¿porque se sentía así?, no es como que ella se fuera para siempre es solo que dejaría de viajar con el y porque sentía que la perdía cuando ella correspondió los sentimientos de kenny en frente de el, no tenia sentido para el no significaba mas que una buena amiga o acaso eso era lo que el quería creer, acaso el sentía algo mas por dawn, algo que no había experimentado antes, algo que angustiaba su corazón fuertemente, algo que le hacia creer que sin ella lo demás perdía su motivo, algo...algo llamado amor.

Cayo de rodillas al suelo y su vista se clavo en este, no quería levantarla, ¿para que? , ¿para ver como la perdía para siempre?, un momento...por que volvía a pensar en ello, el ya había vivido esta situación antes...cuando may se fue de su lado para seguir a drew a la región de jhoto, en ese entonces no sintió nada por la partida de su amiga, ¿porque debería sentirlo ahora que se vuelve a presentar esta situación?, fácil el quería a may, pero solo la quería como su amiga, pero..., acaso dawn no era su amiga también, entonces...¿porque sentía que su mundo se venia abajo si ella no estaba?, acaso sin que el se diese cuenta se había enamorado de su amiga, !NO!, no podía ser eso, el no quería caer bajo la influencia del amor, el solo quería seguir con su viaje, pero sin ella, tenia miedo...miedo de no poder combatir si ella no estaba para apoyarle, ansiedad...ansiedad por no tenerle cerca, ira...ira contra el desgraciado que la aparto de su lado, tristeza...tristeza de saber que no volverá a el, pero mas que todo sentía impotencia...impotencia de dejar que se fuera con kenny y no hacer nada para impedirlo, impotencia de dejar que kenny ganara sin siquiera saber que el también estaba compitiendo, impotencia de no ser capaz de decirle lo que sentía, pero aun así como podía decirle algo de lo que el no estaba seguro, algo que todavía no tenia en claro, pero...eso no tenia importancia el podría decírselo quizás de esa manera ella se quedaría con el.

Levanto su abatido rostro para confesarle a dawn lo que sentía pero cuando quiso hacerlo solo consiguió que un grito mudo saliese de su boca, no podía hacerlo, no podía mentirle sobre algo así, no seria justo para ella quedarse con el, sin que el estuviera seguro de lo que sentía así que quizás lo mejor seria dejarla ir, lentamente sintió como si le faltaran fuerzas y cayó al suelo, sus ojos querían llorar mas no podía, no podía gritar, no podía hacer nada por aliviar su pena ni por expresarla, todo comenzó a volverse negro, a ser invadido por la oscuridad, la fría e hiriente oscuridad, cerro sus ojos esperando no volver a abrirlos, y lentamente comenzó a ser invadido por aquel frió, en ese momento Ash cayó en cuenta que la perdió para siempre, pero no podía decir que la perdía porque realmente nunca fue suya, quizás la mejor palabra para expresar lo que sentía en ese instante era...

!!CRASH!!

Ash se despertó cubierto de sudor, su mente aun estaba centrada en lo vivido hacer poco, Ash observo que estaba sobre una cama y en ese momento entendió que lo experimentado hace poco no fue más que un sueño.

- Sueño, mas bien una horrible pesadilla - Se contradijo verbalmente el pelinegro.

Lentamente empezó a detallar la habitación en la que estaba, la cama, el techo, una mesa con un florero encima de ella, la ventana abierta dejando entrar el frió de la noche, esta habitación...el ya había estado antes en ella o quizás no, ahora que lo pensaba se parecía mucho a la habitación donde el y brock durmieron en el ultimo centro pokemon, quizás estaban de nuevo allí, pero ¿porque habrían vuelto al centro pokemon?, Ash trato de recordar lo que había pasado últimamente, por lo visto había estado inmerso en el mundo de los sueños por mas de seis horas, trato de recordar...y lo ultimo que recordó fue haberle entregado la leña a brock para que preparase el desayuno y luego haberse sentado a dormir, Se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta que tenia algunas maquinas allí, por lo que parecía estaban allí vigilando sus signos vitales por lo que lo mas probable es que se haya desmayado y estuviese enfermo, Ash trato de recordar algo mas pero no podía, solo llegaban a el algunas imágenes confusas de el y dawn hablando durante la noche nada mas que eso, volvió a acostarse, dejándose ir suavemente hacia atrás hasta que su cabeza toco la almohada, Ash movió sus manos para amoldar un poco la almohada y cuando la toco sintió algo raro la almohada tenia una textura como si fuera piel, Ash reclino su cabeza y se dio cuenta que esta estaba sobre la piernas de dawn y en ese momento por haber reclinado la cabeza estaba viendo de frente el rostro de dawn, la cual estaba dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro, ¿como fue que no la había visto antes?, quizás fue porque siempre estuvo mirando al frente, Ash se levanto y acomodo a dawn en la cama para que durmiera cómodamente, luego se sentó en una silla que estaba acomodada al lado de la cama, se sentó en ella y se quedo viendo a dawn por un momento, luego intento recordar por que estaba en aquel centro pokemon, primero recordó haber tenido demasiado calor, su vista se había nublado, en ese momento ya no sentía nada de eso lo único que sentía era un pequeño zumbido en su cabeza, aun así faltaría ver que diría la enfermera joy.

Su atención se volvió a centrar en Dawn se quedo observándola fijamente y de repente acaricio la mejilla de la chica con su mano, realmente le había tomado aprecio, realmente ya no podía negarlo mas aquel sueño que había tenido le había hecho pensar y llegaba a una conclusión que el temía pero...al parecer ya no tenia otra salida y debería aceptarlo quizás eso seria lo mejor, ya no tenia caso negarlo el necesitaba a dawn a su lado, el no podía concebir su vida sin ella, no tenia caso negarlo el se dio cuenta que amaba a dawn, Ash se dio cuenta que se sentía mas cómodo aceptar sus sentimientos en lugar de tratar de combatir con ellos, solo había un problema, Dawn ya le había dicho que lo amaba pero...el no podía creerle, le gustaría poder creer en la confesión de la chica pero, podría haber sido si solo un efecto del virus y aunque el quisiera no seria justo para dawn corresponder sus sentimientos en ese estado, porque quizás en el fondo la peliazul quiera a alguien mas y el solo sea un amigo, aun así no la dejaría de amar, pero lo mejor para los dos será que el lo guarde como su mayor secreto hasta que encuentren una cura al virus y dawn le confiese sus sentimientos por el siendo ella misma, claro esta si es que siente algo por el, quizás si se cura pase algo como lo del sueño y se valla con kenny, si eso pasara el no sabría que hacer..., por una parte el no quiere dejar de ver a dawn, pero por otra el no soportaría verla con otro y menos aun si en un futuro les diese por formar un familia y tener hijos el no seria capaz de estar allí seria demasiado masoquista, el no quiere ser algo así como "el tío Ash" que va de vez en cuando a visitar a su amiga y ver como crecen los pequeños monstruos.

Claro esta de ser hijos de un padre que no fuese el y dawn serian niños horribles porque así su madre fuese hermosa los genes del padre los dañarían, pero de dos padres bellos no pueden salir niños feos, Ash se rió un poco de el mismo, realmente había dejado que su imaginación volara, lo mejor será que las cosas tomen su propio rumbo, las risas de Ash despertaron a la peliazul, la cual al verle de inmediato le abrazo.

- Ash, que bueno que despertaste, me tenías preocupada. - Decía Dawn sin dejar de abrazar a su amigo.

- Hola dawn, lamento haberte preocupado. - Respondía Ash devolviéndole el abrazo a su amiga.

- Ash, ¿ya estas bien? - Pregunto Algo preocupada dawn mirándole a los ojos.

- Si, mejor que nunca - Contesto Alegremente Ash

- ¿Porque estas tan alegre Ash? - Pregunto Curiosa Dawn.

- Acabo de darme cuenta de algo muy importante - Contesto Ash sin abandonar su alegre tono.

- así... y ¿que es lo que descubriste? - Pregunto de nuevo Dawn.

- Es un secreto - Contesto Ash sacándole la lengua como un niño pequeño.

- Ash, no es justo, cuéntame yo soy tu amiga. - Pidió Dawn.

- Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás - Contesto Ash con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro.

Continuara...


	12. Episodio 12: Nothing But A Good Time

**Bien aquí esta el episodio 12, este episodio y los próximo 2 (13 y 14) van a ser algo distintos pero de vital importancia para el resto del fic, espero que les guste y gracias por los rewiews, sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el episodio.**

**Un Saludo y Suerte**

**Axl **

Episodio 12

Aquella mañana Ash se encontraba impaciente por partir de aquel centro pokemon, ya había perdido mucho tiempo y tan solo tenia 4 medallas aun le faltaban otras 4 para poder participar en la liga sinnoh, aun así no podría irse de allí hasta que la enfermera joy le practicara algunos exámenes para asegurarse que ya estaba bien, el por su parte se sentía bien, solo quería llegar lo mas rápido posible a ciudad corazonada para poder ganar su 5 medalla.

Ash se encontraba sentado esperando a que la enfermera joy volviera con los resultados, para ser una simple fiebre a el le parecían muchos exámenes, junto a el se encontraba pikachu casi igual de ansioso que su entrenador, Ash se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar por la sala algo impaciente, de repente su amigo brock entro en la sala algo alarmado.

- ¿Que pasa brock? - Pregunto curioso Ash.

- !Ven Ash tienes que ver esto! - Exclamo brock agitado.

Ash siguió a brock hasta la recepción del centro pokemon donde se encontraban varios entrenadores alrededor de un televisor, aquel televisor estaba sintonizando las noticias en las cuales decía algo muy alarmante para todos los entrenadores y coordinadores pokemon, lo que decía era esto.

"Ultimo minuto, el comité de concursos y la liga pokemon han decidido cerrar los gimnasios y los estadios de concursos a causa del brote de un extraño virus, estas medidas son temporales estaremos informando".

Al terminar la pequeña multitud que se encontraba allí se disolvió quedando solo Ash, Dawn y Brock.

- Y...¿que haremos ahora? - Pregunto Brock.

- No lo se, supongo que tomarnos unas vacaciones - Soltó Ash de repente.

- !A mi me parece bien! - Apoyo dawn levantando la mano.

- Lo que en verdad me preocupa es que el virus causante de la cancelación de los gimnasios y concursos sea el mismo que afecta a dawn - Pensó Ash algo preocupado.

Ash fue sacado de sus pensamientos por sus amigos preguntándole que lugar le parecía mejor para vacacionar.

- Mmm , no se, que tal la playa - Propuso Ash.

- Yo quería ir a los termales - Repuso Brock.

- Y ¿tu a donde quieres ir dawn? - Pregunto Ash.

- No importa el lugar si voy contigo - Respondió Dawn saltando a abrazar a Ash.

Ash no pudo mas que sonreír ante esto, la verdad es que al principio le incomodaba algo el trato de Dawn influida por el virus hacia el pero...ahora le llegaba a gustar que la peliazul sintiera tal cariño por el.

- ¿Entonces que hacemos? - Pregunto Brock.

- Que te parece si primero vamos a los termales, luego pasamos algunos días en pueblo paleta y allí decidimos que hacer - Propuso Ash.

- Me parece bien, entonces cuando nos vamos - Pregunto de nuevo brock.

- Ya se vámonos hoy mismo y tomamos un barco hacia la isla canela - Propuso Ash.

- ¿Isla Canela? - Pregunto Dawn aun abrazada a Ash.

- Si , es una isla en kanto, la cual es visitada por muchos turistas. - Respondió Ash.

- Bien entonces vamonos a la isla canela - Finalizo Brock.

Nuestros Héroes se fueron a empacar sus cosas y pasada media hora Ash y brock se encontraban en la entrada del centro pokemon listos para irse, dawn llego unos minutos después y así emprendieron su viaje hasta llegar a un pequeño puerto, en aquel puerto se encontraban algunas tiendas y la mayoría de barcos de allí eran pequeños, por lo cual tomaron una hasta ciudad canal.

Al llegar a ciudad canal, Ash se sorprendió al ver como la ciudad era atravesada por un rió y el saber que allí habían un gimnasio le molesto un poco al no poder ir a enfrentarse a su líder, estuvieron allí poco tiempo ya que encontraron un crucero el cual tenia como destino "Isla Canela" por lo cual compraron boletos y subieron a el, el barco llegaría a su destino en la mañana del día siguiente, Ash, Dawn y Brock fueron a sus camarotes, los dos tenían dos camas por lo cual brock decidió.

- Bien que les parece si Ash y Yo dormimos en este y dawn en el otro. - Propuso Brock.

- !NO!, Yo duermo con mi Ash en este y tu duermes en el otro. - Alego Dawn.

- Por mi esta bien. - Repuso Ash alegremente, le gustaba sentirse querido por la peliazul.

así nuestros héroes se dividieron los camarotes y luego de dejar sus cosas fueron a pasear por el barco, aquel barco se podría decir era bastante lujoso y el ambiente en el era bastante alegre los pasajeros se divertían bastante, Ash miro a su alrededor y observo que dentro del barco había una piscina, un casino entre otras actividades, al parecer los pasajeros estaban mas interesados en celebrar que en descansar, era bueno ver tanta alegría en el mismo lugar, Ash , Brock y Dawn volvieron a sus camarotes para cambiarse e ir a la piscina, Al llegar a la habitación Ash le dijo a dawn que el se cambiaria en el baño así que ella se cambio en la habitación, a Ash no le tomo mucho tiempo cambiarse así que espero a que dawn le dijera que estaba lista para poder salir, así fue en pocos minutos dawn le dijo que ya estaba lista y Ash salio de allí y al verla se impresiono algo.

Ya la había visto en traje de baño una vez y aunque el traje de baño no había cambiado esta vez ella le parecía hermosa, quizás el virus le estaba afectando a el también, pero igual no podía dejar de notar como se veía dawn con ese vestido y por alguna extraña razón le estaban dando deseos de besarla, Dawn noto un poco raro a Ash estaba parado frente a ella pero parecía que su mente estaba en otro lugar, Dawn miro a Ash por unos minutos y luego opto por preguntarle que le pasaba, a lo que Ash sin pensarlo le respondió.

"Es que me estaban dando ganas de besarte".

Al escucharse a si mismo el joven ketchum se golpeo mentalmente, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerlo porque al decir eso dawn dio un paso adelante abrazándole por el cuello y luego besándole dulcemente, Ash se encontró a si mismo correspondiendo aquel beso con muchas ganas, por lo cual abrazo a dawn por la cintura, aquel beso no duro poco de hecho cada vez se correspondían mas a gusto, un golpeteo en la puerta los hizo parar al parar Ash noto que dawn estaba algo agitada al igual que el, quizás esta vez le puso demasiadas ganas a lo que hizo, luego de calmarse un poco Ash abrió la puerta encontrando a su amigo brock preparado para ir a la piscina, luego de eso los tres se dirigieron allí.

Estuvieron allí hasta que anocheció, Ash la paso todo el tiempo jugando con Dawn en el agua y por su parte brock estuvo babeando al ver tantas chicas en bikini claro que esto era hasta que recibía un golpe por parte de Croagunk, en fin la pasaron genial aquella tarde, luego de eso fueron a sus camarotes a cambiarse para ir a cenar, esta vez cambiaron papeles y Ash se cambio en la habitación mientras dawn en el baño, Ash se puso una pantaloneta naranja y una camiseta negra, mientras dawn al salir llevaba puesto un conjunto de una falta blanca y una polera del mismo color con adornos rosa, en ese momento a Ash dawn le seguía pareciendo hermosa, de repente se acerco a ella le abrazo por la cintura y la beso con muchas ganas a lo que dawn correspondió de igual manera, Ash tenia muchas ganas de besarle sin saber por que desde aquel sueño que tuvo le habían venido deseos de hacer aquello, cada vez tenia mas deseos de besarla, quizás esto se debiera al virus, pero que importaba total se sentía muy bien haciéndolo.

Sus labios se fundían con pasión, cada vez deseando saborear mas al otro, Ash lamió el labio inferior de dawn provocándole un leve estremecimiento, cosa que el también experimento cuando ella copio su gesto devolviéndoselo y aparte de eso ella mordisqueaba suavemente sus labios, cosa que el copio de inmediato, se besaban con pasión tal que Ash cayó de espaldas a la cama y dawn cayó sobre el aun así no dejaban de besarse, hasta que a nueva cuenta un golpeteo en la puerta los detuvo, Ash tomo un poco de aire y fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse de nuevo a brock, mentalmente Ash maldijo a brock por pararle la diversión aunque un momento...¿estaba bien que el besara a Dawn sin saber si realmente ella le ama?, si se detenía un momento a pensarlo parecía que el se estaba aprovechando de la situación aunque la verdad no le molestaba y seguiría haciéndolo, se sentía realmente bien hacerlo además los labios de dawn tenían un rico sabor a cereza, Ash fue sacado de sus pensamientos por dawn la cual le tomo de la mano para ir a cenar.

Continuara...


	13. Episodio 13: So Fine

**Bien, aquí esta el episodio 13, espero que les guste y gracias por los rewiews.**

**Un Saludo y Suerte**

**Axl  
**

Episodio 13

La cena transcurría tranquilamente, nuestros tres jóvenes héroes disfrutaban de la cena mientras hablaban jovialmente de sus aventuras, o al menos eso era lo que se podía apreciar exteriormente, realmente un joven de cabello negro no se encontraba del todo feliz, las ultimas horas al lado de Dawn habían sido perfectas al igual que este momento, Ash observo detenidamente a sus compañeros.

Brock se encontraba bastante alegre, aunque ninguna chica del barco le correspondiese, el solo verlas ya era motivo de felicidad para el. Ahora dirigió su mirada a Dawn la chica desbordaba alegría, al parecer los sucesos acontecidos en las ultimas horas fueron del gusto de ambos, quizás el debería tomar el ejemplo de la peliazul, disfrutar del momento y dejar las preocupaciones de lado, pero...simplemente no podía simplemente disfrutar del momento totalmente, no parecía justo con su amiga, podría ser que dawn simplemente le quiera por el virus y nada mas, si fuese así el se estaría aprovechando de su amiga y eso era lo que mas trataba de evitar, por otro lado tal vez los sentimientos de dawn eran verdaderos, en ese caso no estaría mal que el los correspondiera, !No! , el simplemente no puede corresponderle en este momento primero debe hallar una antídoto al virus, curar a su amiga y luego ver si los sentimientos de ella son reales.

Dawn contemplaba algo preocupada el rostro de su amigo, quizás le conocía desde hace poco, pero en el tiempo que llevan juntos ha aprendido a identificar las emociones del entrenador, por lo que estaba segura que en este momento algo le preocupaba, aunque el hecho de que Ash no hubiese tocado su cena aun era un claro de signo de que algo no estaba bien, Dawn decidió hacer algo al respecto y acerco su asiento al de Ash quedando al lado de este, para el momento en el que Ash se dio cuenta que Dawn había movido su asiento esta se encontraba justo a su lado mirándole de una manera algo divertida.

- ¿Que sucede Dawn? - Pregunto el Joven entrenador bastante curioso.

- Nada, di aaaa - Dijo Dawn llevando un tenedor con comida a la boca de Ash.

- Pero... - Quería reprochar Ash algo avergonzado.

- Nada de pero y abre la boca Ketchum - Espeto dawn fingiendo estar enfadada.

- Esta bien... - Se resigno el entrenador abriendo la boca.

- Si ves no te cuesta nada - Agrego Dawn con una sonrisa triunfante.

- así, pues a ti tampoco - Dijo Ash llevando un tenedor a la boca de dawn de la misma manera que esta lo estaba haciendo con el.

así trascurrió la cena con Ash dándole de comer a Dawn y viceversa, aunque la escena era algo embarazosa Ash tenia que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo, por su parte Dawn también estaba feliz, había logrado quitar esa cara de preocupación del rostro de Ash, aunque sabia que no duraría mucho y luego tendría que hablar con el acerca de eso, aun así era divertido ver como la gente que pasaba los miraba divertidamente al creer que eran una pareja feliz, incluso algunos pasaban por el lado diciéndoles lo bien que se veían juntos, causando sonrojos en el rostro de Ash el cual ya tenia que soportar los comentarios de brock.

Luego de haber terminado la cena dieron un anuncio de parte de la administración del crucero en el que iban, el cual anunciaba un concurso de baile de parejas, el cual se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche, motivo por el cual Dawn se emociono y Ash se aterro por lo que el veía venir.

- ! ! !Un concurso de baile!, Ash...¿Podemos participar? - Pregunto Dawn muy cerca de Ash.

- Lo siento Dawn pero no voy a participar - Respondió el entrenador seriamente.

- ¿porque? - Reprocho Dawn como una niña pequeña.

- Porque...yo...yo no se bailar - Contesto Ash algo avergonzado.

- Vamos Ash, bailar es solo cuestión de voluntad - Intento convencer Dawn.

- No, Dawn yo no tengo la mas mínima idea de como bailar - Respondió Ash rápidamente.

- mmm, !tengo una idea!, yo te enseño a bailar mientras concursamos - Dijo Dawn alegremente y mirando fijamente a Ash a los ojos.

Ash levanto su mirada y observo el rostro de Dawn por unos segundos, sabia que no podía negarse a una petición de la peliazul, así que para que molestarse intentándolo si al final terminaría aceptando con gusto.

- Esta bien Dawn, concursare contigo - Respondió Ash no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

El concurso empezaría en dos horas por lo cual Ash y Dawn se inscribieron y luego junto con brock fueron a dar un paseo por el barco mientras brock contaba alegremente algunas anécdotas de sus viajes con Ash.

- ¿De verdad te disfrazaste de chica para entrar a un gimnasio? - Pregunto Dawn algo incrédula.

- SI, lo hubieras visto y...¿como era que te llamabas Ash? - Pregunto Brock.

- Ashley - Contesto Ash muy avergonzado.

- Si ves que si era verdad Dawn - Dijo Brock aun riéndose.

- Si, por cierto brock porque no nos hablas acerca de tu estadía en casa de la profesora Eve - Pregunto Ash maliciosamente.

- No menciones ese nombre - Respondía brock mientras se encontraba acurrucado en el suelo.

- Oye Ashy, ¿porque brock se puso así cuando mencionaste a la profesora Eve? - Pregunto Dawn al ver la reacción de Brock.

- !Que no la mencionen! - Protesto brock aun en el piso.

- No lo se, siempre se pone así cuando la mencionan - Contesto riéndose de brock.

- Oye Ash ya casi es hora del concurso, vamos - Dijo tomándolo de la mano y empezando a correr hacia el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso.

Ash y Dawn corrían hacia el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso, aunque Ash estaba bastante nervioso, lo mas seguro es que Dawn quisiera ganar el dichoso concurso y sinceramente el bailando daba asco por lo cual seria muy difícil que ganaran, aun así debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo por ella.

Al llegar allí vieron a bastante gente, por lo menos habían unas 30 parejas, la competencia seria dura, al entrar allí observaron detalladamente el lugar, no era muy distinto del resto del barco, era un salón bastante grande, con luces montadas estratégicamente en algunos lugares del salón y algunas mesas, Ash supuso que estas eran para el momento en el que los participantes se cansaran o fueran eliminados, aunque no sabia como se llevaría a cabo el concurso.

Luego de algunos minutos, uno de los organizadores paso al frente y explico como se llevaría a cabo el concurso, el cual duraría hasta media noche, durante ese tiempo los jueces verían a las parejas y luego cuando el tiempo se acabara darían su decisión acerca de los ganadores, ellos tendrían en cuenta, la habilidad para bailar, la coordinación con la pareja, entre otros aspectos.

El concurso empezó...

Aunque Ash intento bailar con ella, el no podía, no por su poca habilidad para el acto, si no porque, no podía interrumpir tal belleza, su hermoso cuerpo oscilaba entre etéreo y provocativo, moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Su apariencia lo hipnotizaba, su belleza lo abrumaba, probablemente ella se enfade cuando vea que no esta bailando y esta allí parado solo viéndole, los ojos de Ash permanecían enfocados en ella, la cual al moverse le recordó el cielo, tan libre como ella, inmenso de belleza al igual que ella, misteriosa, un misterio que el estaba mas que dispuesto a resolver, la ropa que llevaba dawn y el ligero sudor que tenia, le dieron la apariencia de estar brillando como una estrella, era demasiado hermosa para ser real, de repente Dawn se detuvo y se quedo viendo a Ash.

- ¿Porque no estas bailando? - Pregunto Ella fingiendo estar enojada.

- Lo siento, es que no pude dejar de ver lo bonita que te veías bailando - Respondió Ash con sinceridad causándole un sonrojo a la peliazul.

- ¿Que clase de excusa es esa?, deja de perder el tiempo y bailemos - Dijo Dawn tomando las manos de Ash y guiándolo.

Aunque Ash nunca se intereso en bailar realmente, al lado de dawn la actividad le parecía divertida, ella le guiaba como una buena maestra, aunque cometiera errores no se enojaba con el, incluso cuando la piso por accidente, no se enfado, solo siguió indicándole que hacer, poco a poco Ash le estaba tomando practica y empezaba a bailar mejor, aunque no podía igualar a dawn, el tiempo se fue lentamente y el concurso acabo.

Por desgracia ellos no ganaron, bueno por desgracia no, el que Ash no supiera bailar les dificulto las cosas, pero aunque no ganaran ambos disfrutaron bastante de la actividad, ambos estaban felices al terminar el concurso, así que se fueron a la habitación a dormir.

Al llegar a la habitación dawn se fue a cambiar de ropa al baño, mientras Ash se quedo en la habitación pensando acerca de lo sucedido en los últimos días y sus sentimientos por dawn, lamentablemente para el siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, se había enamorado de su amiga y por mucho que quisiera, no podía decirle lo que sentía a dawn hasta estar seguro que ella sentía lo mismo.

En ese momento Dawn salio del baño, con su pijama puesta y vio a Ash algo pensativo.

- ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunto Sentándose al lado de el.

- Si, ¿porque lo preguntas? - Contesto Ash.

- Pues veras es que durante la cena tenias la misma cara de preocupación que tienes ahora - Contesto Dawn.

- Ah, eso - Repuso Ash.

- ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? - Pregunto Dawn.

- ¿Sobre que? - Pregunto Ash no entendiendo a su amiga.

- Tú sabes...sobre el virus, algo te preocupa y estoy segura que es acerca del virus - Respondió Dawn.

- Tu, ¿sabias lo del virus? - Pregunto algo sorprendido Ash.

- Si, la enfermera joy me lo dijo, pero eso no es de lo que estábamos hablando, dime...¿que es lo que te preocupa sobre el virus? - Pidió Dawn.

- No se, si deba contártelo - Dijo Ash.

- Puedes contarme lo que sea, vamos dime que te pasa - Respondió Dawn tomando las manos de Ash para darle mas confianza.

- Esta bien -.

Continuara...


	14. Episodio 14 : Don't Go Away Mad

**Bien hoy les traigo el episodio 14, gracias por los rewiews, espero que les agrade el capitulo.**

**Un Saludo y Suerte**

**Axl **

Episodio 14

¿Como fue que llegue a esto?, antes era inmune a las flechas de cupido, ¿cuando fue que eso cambio?, antes todo parecía tan simple, entrenar, viajar, ganar medallas, ganar la conferencia o el torneo de la región en la que me encontrara, ¿porque cambie eso?

- Escucha Dawn…es bastante difícil decirte como me siento así que… - Dijo Ash suavemente

- Si, Dime – Respondió la Coordinadora centrando su atención en el pelinegro.

- Para que entiendas como me siento, te contare como ha sido mi travesía antes de conocerte, solo te pido que escuches con atención lo que te voy a contar – Dijo Ash comenzando con el relato.

- No es necesario que me pidas eso, yo siempre escucho lo que dices – Respondió Dawn con una sonrisa.

Recuerdo cuando comencé mi viaje, aquel día en el que me quede dormido y luego tuve que correr en pijama hasta el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, para encontrarme con mi viejo rival gary, el cual me restregó su recién adquirido pokemon y luego se fue en su auto junto con sus porristas, luego de eso y de enterarme que no estaban disponibles ni charmander, bulbasaur o squirtle, conocí a mi mejor amigo.

Al principio no nos llevamos bien, yo era un entrenador novato y no sabia lo que debía hacer por lo cual mi amigo se burlo de mi, hasta que apareció aquel spearow, enfadado por que le lance una piedra, ataco a mi amigo el cual se defendió, lo que nos lleva a mi con mi amigo en brazos escapando de una parvada de spearows, recuerdo que llegue a una cascada y salte, la corriente del rió me llevo hasta que me salve gracias a un anzuelo, el anzuelo le pertenecía a una chica pelirroja la cual me saco del agua creyendo que era un pokemon, esta al ver a mi amigo me indico en que dirección quedaba el centro pokemon mas cercano, de repente un ruido me alerto y al darme la vuelta vi. de nuevo a los spearows, sin perder tiempo tome la bicicleta de aquella chica e inicie mi escape lo mas rápido posible, con la mal suerte de que los spearows fueron mas rápidos, trate de ocultar a mi amigo en su pokebola ya que estaba muy lastimado, el se negó y termino salvándome a mi y derrotando a la parvada de spearows, cuando me di cuenta estábamos en camino a ciudad verde y vi. algo fantástico un pokemon volando hacia el arco iris.

Luego me encontré con una oficial Jenny la cual al principio no confió en mi, pero luego de ver mi pokedex me llevo al centro pokemon donde atenderían a pikachu, estando allí llame a casa y al profesor oak, de repente llego aquella chica pelirroja con lo que parecía ser una bicicleta destruida, ahí recordé que pikachu accidentalmente la destruyo, luego de eso y mi primer encuentro con el equipo rocket, salimos de allí con destino a ciudad plateada junto con aquella chica que se convertiría en mi acompañante por un largo tiempo, juntos atravesamos el bosque donde conseguí dos amigos nuevos y llegamos a ciudad platedad.

allí luego de enterarme del asunto de la meseta añil fui a retar al líder del gimnasio el cual me venció fácilmente, luego de recibir ayuda de un extraño y rechazar la de mi amiga pelirroja, y una batalla bastante extraña la cual no se finalizo gane mi primera medalla y otro acompañante, el cual me acompañaría por mucho mas tiempo que mi gruñona amiga pelirroja.

Juntos viajamos por kanto donde gane 8 medallas las cuales eran requisito para entrar a la conferencia de la meseta añil, algunas con menos humillación que otras, como cuando me disfrace de Ashley para entrar al gimnasio de ciudad azulona y retar a erika, luego de una batalla sin terminar y un incendio por parte del equipo rocket conseguí la medalla.

Durante este viaje disfrute bastante la compañía de mis dos amigos, aunque sentía algo raro con mi amiga pelirroja, era algo bastante extraño.

Nunca olvidare el día que comenzó el torneo de la meseta añil, fue algo bastante emocionante había muy buenos entrenadores, derrote a unos cuantos antes de salir vergonzosamente vencido por richie gracias a la poca obediencia de mi charizard, aquella derrota me dolió bastante y aunque mis amigos estuvieron allí para apoyarme yo seguí sumergido en la derrota, hasta que una pequeña discusión con mi amiga pelirroja y un impactrueno de parte de mi pequeño amigo, me sacaron de el.

Al final quede entre los 16 mejores, por lo menos quede mejor que gary...

Al regresar a pueblo paleta fui recibido con una fiesta la cual termino de mano del equipo rocket y luego de eso el profesor Oak me pidió que le llevara una extraña pokebola llamada "GS" a la profesora Ivi, el viaje hasta la casa de la profesora Ivi fue tranquilo, allí mi amigo de ciudad plateada decidió que se quedaría, para el regreso iríamos en un zeppelín que resulto dirigido por el equipo rocket el cual hizo algunos comentarios que no entendí muy bien acerca de mi amiga pelirroja y yo, el zeppelín cayó y terminamos en el archipiélago naranja.

En el archipiélago conocimos a un observador pokemon llamado Tracey y también me entere sobre la liga naranja en la cual decidí casi de inmediato participar, en esta aventura sucedieron cosas muy buenas por ejemplo por fin conseguí que Charizard me obedeciera y también gane mi primera liga al vencer a Drake en el coliseo durante una batalla muy reñida, aunque lo que mas recuerdo es aquel sujeto llamado Rudy, este me molesto bastante por como se llevaba con mi amiga pelirroja, claro que al final ella me apoyo a mi y por eso gane la medalla Corazón Espinoso.

Luego de eso volvimos a pueblo paleta donde luego de un altercado con el equipo rocket fui derrotado por gary, lo que me motivo a seguirlo a Jhoto, para este viaje mi amigo Brock el cual se había quedado donde la Profesora Eve, nunca supe por que dejo a la profesora Hebe ya que siempre que la mencionábamos se comportaba muy extraño.

En Jhoto sucedieron muchas cosas entre ellas deje a Charizard en el Valle Charirrífico con Liza para que se volviera mas fuerte, también me despedí de Squirtle el cual volvió con el escuadrón Squirtle para liderarlos en un concurso de bomberos, la aventura por Jhoto fue una de las mas largas que he tenido, los lideres fueron bastante difíciles y el equipo rocket de esa región parecía mas malvado e inteligente que a los que yo estaba acostumbrado, aun así fue una gran aventura, durante la conferencia plateda luego de ganar mis 8 medallas, tuve que enfrentarme a mi eterno rival, al cual vencí y lo mejor fue que lo vencí en desventaja de tipo al ser mi Charizard vs Blastoise, aunque la alegría de la victoria no me duro mucho ya que fui vencido por Harrison y un pokemon que nunca antes había visto llamado Blaziken, el cual provenía de Hoenn, al terminar la conferencia e iniciar el camino de regreso a casa tuve que despedirme de mi amiga pelirroja, la cual por alguna razón que no entendí aquel día y no he entendido aun estaba bastante triste y enojada conmigo por lo que me dijo ese día estaba enfadada por que yo no entendía algo, al final brock también tuvo que irse y me dejaron solo, llegue a pueblo paleta algo nostálgico por que mis dos amigos se habían ido y luego de unos días decidí viajar a Hoenn.

Pero desde el final de aquella aventura deje de viajar con...Misty, ella era una gran amiga a pesar de que nos peleábamos de vez en cuando ella siempre estaba ahí, aunque creo que ella sentía algo mas que amistad por mi, es algo que nunca podría corresponder, aun así ella seguirá siendo una de mis mejores amigas.

Dawn escuchaba cada palabra atentamente lo que Ash le estaba contando parecía ser de una gran importancia para el, además de eso el relato de Ash le daba pistas sobre como se debería estar sintiendo, además el relato le restaba competencia por el amor del entrenador.

Continuara….


	15. Episodio 15: Ain't Talking' 'Bout Love

**Bueno aquí esta el episodio 15, lamento la tardanza, espero les guste y gracias por sus post.**

**Un Saludo y Suerte**

**Axl**

Episodio 15

No creo que halla pasado mas de una semana desde el día que mis amigos me dejaron, hasta el día que partí hacia hoenn probablemente solo hayan pasado uno o dos días, al ver como mi meta de ganar una competencia como el torneo de la meseta añil o la conferencia plateada decidí que era momento de volver a comenzar, quería estar como en el principio solo mi gran amigo pikachu y yo, decidido me embarque hacia aquella región a la cual vi. Volar a Ho - oh, el viaje fue relajante pero llegando a Hoenn pikachu enfermo y al descender del barco luego de algunos problemas llegue con el profesor birch, juntos fuimos a laboratorio donde el intento curar a pikachu.

La maquina con la que el trataba de curar a pikachu fallo y pikachu termino escapando, rápidamente salí en busca de el, mientras todo esto pasaba sin que yo lo supiera llegaba al laboratorio una de las personas mas importantes para mi, aquella niña de bellos ojos azules y cabello castaño, aun recuerdo su dulce aroma a castañas y su bella sonrisa recuerdo que en nuestro primer día viajando juntos tuvimos una aventura que involucraba unas ruinas y al equipo magma, pero lo que mas recuerdo es el día que conocí a su familia.

Aquel día llegamos a petalburgo y en el momento que mencione mi deseo de ir al gimnasio ella me dejo diciendo que nos veríamos luego, al llegar vi. a un pequeño niño el cual al principio creí era el líder del gimnasio, aquel niño me recordó mi derrota con Harrison y su blaziken, poco tiempo después apareció mi nueva amiga y el verdadero líder, el cual no resulto ser nada mas ni nada menos que su padre, recuerdo la batalla entre Pikachu vs. Su Vigoroth, la cual perdí y me mostró el nivel que tenían los lideres de gimnasio de Hoenn.

Al final de aquel día seguimos nuestro rumbo, ahora con la compañía de max el hermano de mi amiga, max a pesar de ser molesto y presuntuoso a veces tenia muchos conocimientos sobre pokemon siendo sinceros creo que tenia mas conocimiento que yo, luego de algún tiempo brock volvió y ese mismo día capture uno de mis pokemon mas fuertes mi Taillow.

Las batallas en los gimnasios fueron muy difíciles, aunque gane mi primera medalla en el segundo gimnasio perdí miserablemente al hacer que mi Trecko se esforzara mas de la cuenta frente al machop y luego al mahukita de Brawly, el cual en medio de la batalla evoluciono en Hariyama complicando aun mas las cosas y causando mi derrota una que me golpeo muy, muy fuerte, mis amigos estuvieron ahí para apoyarme, en especial ella, en aquel momento empecé a sentir algo muy extraño, era algo que nunca antes había sentido, sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, pero solo lo sentía al lado de ella, en aquel momento no le preste atención, mi motivo principal era ganar mi segunda medalla, luego de entrenar logre derrotar a brawly y obtener mi segunda medalla a pesar de eso aquel hecho no fue el mas triste en mi recorrido por la región de Hoenn.

El hecho mas triste fue el día que mi amiga perdió su primer concurso sentí que era mi culpa debí haber pasado mas tiempo ayudándole a prepararse para su primer concurso aun así ella se recupero y gano los 5 listones necesarios para participar en el gran festival, aunque muchas veces tuvimos discusiones como aquella vez que luchamos en pareja contra Oscar y Andy y perdimos dada nuestra discusión y la gran coordinación de nuestros oponentes.

Cuando tuve mi cuarta medalla volví a petalburgo por una revancha la cual gane, y ella me estaba apoyando a pesar de que compitiera contra su padre, al final logre vencerle y ganar mi 5 medalla.

Luego de aquel episodio seguimos nuestro camino por Hoenn ganando medallas y listones, hasta que estuvimos en medio de la batalla entre el equipo Aqua y el Equipo Magma, allí nos mantuvimos juntos pese la adversidad y pese a estar presenciando una batalla titánica como la de Groudon vs. Kiogre, luego de eso estuvimos en un dilema que involucraba Donphan y estar perdidos en una isla, en aquella isla pude descubrir que lo mas importante para mi amiga no eran los concursos ya que ella preferia quedarse aunque lo lamentara en la isla a buscar a su hermano y a brock que irse y dejarme a mi solo con aquel trabajo, al final logramos llegar todos juntos y may gano su ultimo listón, ya podía participar en el gran festival, yo de igual manera gane mi ultima medalla y ya estaba listo para participar en la liga pokemon de hoenn, teníamos alrededor de dos meses antes de aquellos eventos, en estos meses descansamos y entrenamos por lo cual se pasaron realmente rápido.

El gran festival era una nueva experiencia allí se valoraba mas la belleza del ataque en una combinación que la potencia del mismo que era lo usual en una batalla, aquel festival fue bastante divertido y lleno de buenos duelos, como el de mi Amiga vs. un tipo llamado Harley, aquel sujeto era algo extraño, aun así debo reconocer que cuando se esforzaba era un rival peligroso para cualquiera, mi amiga logro vencerlo y en la semifinal perdió ante otro sujeto que me desagradaba uno llamado Drew, aquel sujeto no se...tenia algo que no me agradaba en lo absoluto, aun así debía fingir al no tener un motivo claro para que me desagradara, mi amiga perdió ante este sujeto y debo decir que lo tomo mejor de lo que yo esperaba, debo admitir que me alegre que Drew no ganara la copa listón, al final del gran festival nos encaminamos a ciudad colosalia, donde se llevaría a cabo la liga pokemon de hoenn.

En aquel torneo las primeras rondas me costaron mas trabajo del que esperaba aun así logre avanzar y estando ya en una fase avanzada del torneo tuve que enfrentar a Morrison, Morrison fue un amigo que hace poco había conocido, y en nuestra batalla vencí a 2 de sus pokemon sin problema alguno ya que el no deseaba pelear, luego se tomo en serio la batalla y se volvió divertida, aunque al final gane.

Luego me enfrente a Tyson otro amigo que hice antes de llegar a ciudad colosalia, esta batalla fue realmente emotiva y al final todo se resumía a su curioso Meowth vs. Pikachu, en la cual mi amigo no resistió mas y terminamos perdiendo, así fue como fracase en una liga mas, a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de ello fue un hecho que me hizo crecer como entrenador.

Aun recuerdo que a su lado conocimos muchos pokemon legendarios como Mew, Deoxys, Jirachi, Rayquaza, pero la que mas recuerdo fue aquella ocasión con Jack un ranger pokemon y la aventura con Manaphy en aquella aventura descubrí una faceta nueva de mi amiga, vi. Su lado maternal y debo admitir que en algún momento llegue a imaginarme como seria tener una familia con ella, aunque rápidamente deseche aquel pensamiento, recuerdo que al llegar al templo del mar tuvimos muchos problemas a causa de aquel pirata y al final mi amiga y yo nos quedamos en el templo del mar, encontramos el cristal faltante, pero era demasiado tarde y el templo se inundaba de repente vi. El submarino del pirata, lo saque del agua y puse en el a mi amiga, pikachu y manaphy, aunque ella trato de que me quedara allí con ella, decidí tratar de poner el cristal de nuevo en su lugar, al final lo logre pero podría jurar que en el momento en el que me ahogaba escuche la voz de mi amiga, gracias a ello tuve las fuerzas necesarias para cumplir mi meta.

Hoenn fue uno de mis mejores viajes, al final tuvimos que separarnos pero no era un adiós aun no, muy en el fondo no quería separarme de ella pero supe que pronto la volvería a ver.

Continuara...


	16. Episodio 15 Complemento: Everybody Hurts

**Bien aquí esta la 2 parte del episodio 15, espero les agrade, gracias por los rewiews.**

**Un Saludo y Suerte**

**Axl **

Episodio 15 - II

Regrese a mi casa luego de mi grandioso viaje por la región hoenn, pero en el trayecto de vuelta sucedieron muchas cosas interesantes entre ellas pude luchar contra Agatha la cual verdaderamente me dio una paliza y me entere o mejor dicho conseguí un nuevo objetivo La Batalla De La Frontera, al regresar a pueblo paleta me encontré con una sorpresa algo...no se como decirlo simplemente digamos que una sorpresa.

La sorpresa fue que Misty estaba esperando en mi casa, Misty estaba algo cambiada pero en el fondo seguía siendo la misma de siempre es algo confuso de la manera que te lo digo pero así fue como lo percibí en aquel momento, luego de eso fui a visitar al profesor Oak y allí en el laboratorio casa de Oak me reencontré con Max...encontrarme con el me alegro profundamente ya que ella estaría con el y pensar en ella me alegraba sigo sin entender el motivo de ello, pero así era y mis predicciones no estaban lejos de la realidad ya que ella apareció al poco tiempo.

Les mostré todos mis pokemon a mis nuevos amigos y allí apareció el equipo rocket al cual enfrentamos y vencimos todos, ya que todos mis pokemon pelearon junto a los de mis amigos, aquel día sucedieron cosas que me alegraron bastante como saber que viajaría de nuevo con ella y que Misty nos acompañaría hasta llegar al , el saber que viajaría con Misty me genero una sensación extraña en el pecho, se sentía raro pero aun así no se acercaba a lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella, antes de iniciar nuestro viaje dos amigos se unieron al grupo uno de ellos, mi acompañante de siempre Brock y el otro mi pequeño Phampy el cual me seria de gran ayuda en este nuevo viaje.

Nuestro viaje comenzó de gran manera aunque al principio tuvimos algunos problemas como cuando Misty, Max y Pikachu se perdieron cerca del Mt. Moon, ver a May preocupada por su hermano me hizo sentir mal por ella pero al mismo tiempo...me hizo sentir, me hizo sentir celoso de el, me gustaría que ella se preocupara así por mi, luego de encontrar a nuestros amigos misty se separo de nosotros y se fue a si ciudad ya que debía cuidar el gimnasio.

Mi meta en este viaje era conquistar La Batalla De La Frontera lo cual no era nada sencillo en mi primera batalla en la Fabrica de Batalla me enfrente a Noland, en aquella ocasión mi mas poderoso amigo, Charizard volvió para ayudarme a combatir al majestuoso Articuno de Noland fue una batalla dura al final gane por muy poco cuando Charizard se puso de pie y Articuno cayo derrotado.

Luego de el vinieron Greta, Spenser, Lucy...hablando de Lucy ella fue la primera que creo o no se si es impresión mía, se enamoro de brock, es que ella daba cierta impresión de estarlo, aunque pensándolo bien, es brock ¿no?, así que probablemente sea impresión mía.

Mientras yo ganaba los símbolos de la frontera, Ella no se quedaba atrás y ganaba listones para el gran festival de Kanto, aunque ella no fue la única ya que Drew también competía en Kanto.

No se porque pero la presencia de este sujeto me molestaba claro que al no tener un motivo claro lo disimulaba, aun así sentía algo raro en el pecho era como si algo ardiera por dentro, pero solo era cuando nos encontrábamos con el.

Los siguientes símbolos que gane fueron los de Tucker y Anabel, Anabel ella me dejo una sensación algo extraña, ella era muy divertida y agradable y me gustaba el toque que tenia con los pokemon, es decir podía percibir los sentimientos de los pokemon e incluso creo que podía percibir los sentimientos de los humanos, ella es una gran chica y espero volverla a ver alguna vez.

Siguiendo con nuestro viaje me enfrente a Brandon ante el cual perdí dos veces primero mi Sceptile perdió con su regirock aunque aquella vez estaba poseído por el rey de pokelantis, la segunda perdí con mi torkoal cayendo ante su registeel.

La tercera ocasión como dicen la tercera es la vencida y en aquella batalla mi Bulbasaur, Squirtle y Pikachu vencieron a su Dusclops, Ninjask y Regice, al fin conseguí el ultimo símbolo y conquiste el la batalla de la frontera, luego de esto me ofrecieron el puesto de cerebro de la pirámide de batalla pero lo rechace, no va conmigo el quedarme en un solo sitio.

Mi amiga por su parte quedo 2 en el gran festival tras ganarle a drew lo cual me alegro bastante y perder con solidad, luego de ello ella decidió que dejaríamos de viajar juntos lo cual me dolió bastante, aunque pude disimular bien, por alguna razón sentía que Drew había ganado pues el también se iba a viajar a Jhoto, pero en fin si eso era lo que ella quería yo no era nadie para impedirlo.

Luego de eso competimos en un concurso al cual llegamos a la final y empatamos su Blaziken contra mi Sceptile y desde entonces ambos conservamos la mitad de aquel listón, luego de aquel día ella se fue a Jhoto, y fue el adiós a mi querida May, el cual me dolió mucho por que al final comprendí que me había enamorado de may, pero ella estaba enamorada de Drew por lo cual debía olvidarlo.

Volví a casa donde me encontré con mi viejo rival el cual me venció y me convenció de venir a sinnoh, donde te conocí a ti Dawn.

Continuara...


	17. Episodio 16: Heaven

**Bien, aquí esta el episodio 16, espero les guste, este es el penúltimo capitulo de mi fic, sin mas preámbulo los dejo con el capitulo.**

**Un Saludo y Suerte **

**Axl **

**Nota de Axl: Pokemon no pertenece al igual que ninguno de los productos relacionados.**

* * *

Episodio 16

Dawn, al partir y dejar mi hogar en pueblo paleta de nuevo lo hice ya sin ánimos y quizás solo por desahogarme de mi reciente perdida, al partir de nuevo no tenia fuerza ni voluntad para cumplir un nuevo objetivo, darme cuenta de que me había enamorado de may y la había perdido sin si quiera enterarme fue algo que me afecto bastante pero al llegar a sinnoh y conocerte...no se, fue como si de repente tuviera de nuevo ganas de intentar mi sueño de nuevo, ver tu comienzo como entrenadora me recordó el inicio de mi viaje, ver el empeño que ponías en poder entrenar mejor a tu piplup me hizo pensar en como yo trataba de que pikachu me obedeciera al principio de mi viaje, al principio te veía como a una alumna por lo cual trate de explicarte algunas cosas sobre los pokemon.

Durante nuestro viaje solo te veía como a una alumna y quizás hacia esto inconscientemente para evitar que pasara lo mismo que con may pero desde que te contagiaste de aquel virus te he empezado poco a poco a ver de una manera distinta.

Desde que te contagiaste de aquel virus poco a poco fueron cambiando mis sentimientos y sensaciones por ti, al principio me fastidiaban tus continuas caricias y halagos, luego vino una sensación de comodidad, pero luego de ello vino..., vino una sensación que no sabría como describir, me sentía feliz cuando estabas conmigo, me ponía triste cuando te ibas, me dormía ansiando despertar para verte de nuevo, me besabas y me sentía en mi propio cielo, eso, eso es...luego de la comodidad empecé a sentirme como en mi propio cielo, es algo difícil de creer pero así es como me siento.

- Ash... ¿en serio, tu sientes todas esas cosas tan bonitas por mi? - Pregunto dawn su rostro separado algunos pocos centímetros del de Ash.

- Si - Respondió a secas y con algo de nerviosismo por la forma en la que reaccionaria Dawn.

- y... ¿que hay de may?¿aun la sigues queriendo? - Pregunto Dawn con mucha curiosidad.

Pues veras...al llegar a sinnoh aun seguía abatido por que may se separo de mi, aun así poco a poco fui olvidándola, cuando la volví a ver en la copa wallace creí que me afectaría mas, pero no fue así de repente descubrí que lo que sentía por may no era tan fuerte, tal vez solo me afecto por ser la primer chica en la que me había fijado, cuando ella partió de nuevo me di cuenta que ya no me afecto y desde entonces deje de pensar en ello, hasta que comencé a pensar de ese modo acerca de ti, desde que aquellas sensaciones que creí tener por may volvieron ahora por ti, me desgasto el cerebro pensando día y noche si tu sentirás igual por mi o si solo lo sientes a causa del virus.

Ash se quedo cabizbajo mirando el oscuro suelo sobre el que estaban parados esperando la reacción de dawn, cual fue su sorpresa en el momento que ella tiro suavemente de su rostro y junto sus labios con los de el, aquel beso era diferente a los que hace poco se habían dado este no era apasionado era calido y solo expresaba el cariño que ambos tenían el uno por el otro y no duro tanto a los pocos segundos se separaron.

- Si con eso no te quedo claro lo que siento por ti, es mi turno de hablar así que ahora escucha - Dijo Dawn tomándole las manos a Ash y mirándolo fijamente.

Cuando partí de casa tenia miedo de viajar sola y al ser mi primer viaje no sabia que esperar, pero encontrarme con tu pikachu fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado ya que al encontrar a su dueño encontré a una de las personas mas importantes para mi, desde que comenzamos a viajar juntos perdí aquel miedo ya que tu estabas allí para apoyarme, estabas allí para animarme cuando las cosas iban mal, estabas allí para ayudarme, estabas allí siempre que te necesitaba y todo eso hizo que empezara a guardarte cariño el cual se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en algo como lo que tu estas sintiendo, quizás antes no lo demostraba pero eso era porque temía que tu no sintieras lo mismo, pero desde que el virus me contagio eso no me importo, solo me importaba hacerte saber de cualquier manera lo que sentía por ti, así que ya que ambos hemos confesado lo que sentimos...que tal si solo lo vivimos y no nos preocupamos por nada mas.

- ¿Y como se que cuando te cures del virus seguirás sintiendo lo mismo y no me odiaras por hacerte caso? - Pregunto sonriendo Ash mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba la mejilla derecha de dawn.

- Lo único que puedes hacer es creer en mi - Contesto Dawn con una sonrisa mientras acariciando la mejilla de ash del mismo modo que el estaba haciendo.

- Eso es suficiente para mi - Respondió Ash acercando de nuevo sus labios a los de su amiga.

Esta vez el beso fue mucho mas largo y no solo expresaba el cariño que se profesaban mutuamente, también era un símbolo de la confianza y amistad que sentían, aquella habitación de ferry, la luna que brillaba en la oscuridad de la noche y el mar que danzaba debajo del ferry fueron testigos del amor que se profesaban Ash y Dawn.

De repente se separaron en busca de aire y al hacerlo se miraron llenos de felicidad.

- ¿Entonces estamos juntos? – Pregunto Dawn mirando fijamente a Ash.

- Si, estamos juntos en esto – Contesto mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia el.

- ¿y…cuanto duraremos juntos? – Pregunto Dawn mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Ash.

- No lo se…supongo que estaré contigo mientras tu seas feliz con eso – Respondió Ash.

- Entonces estaremos juntos mucho tiempo – Respondió Dawn acercando sus labios a los de Ash.

- Por mi esta bien. – Finalizo Ash sellando en un beso sus labios con los de Dawn.

Continuara.


	18. Epilogo: Hysteria

**Bien aquí esta el final de mi fic o mejor dicho el epilogo, espero que les haya agradado el fic en general, gracias por sus post y bien sin nada mas que decir aquí esta el epilogo.**

**Un Saludo y Suerte**

**Axl **

**Nota de Axl: Pokemon no me pertenece y esto lo hago por puro entretenimiento mio sin ningún fin lucrativo.**

* * *

EPILOGO

Miro la nieve caer desde mi habitación en el centro pokemon de ciudad snowpoint, la nieve cayendo en medio de la oscura noche me entretiene y relaja, en los últimos meses he dejado de ser aquel chico inmaduro al que solo le gustaban los pokemon y me he empezado a interesar en otras cosas, claro sin descuidar mi entrenamiento porque ella nunca me dejaría, hace pocas horas gane mi séptima medalla en una batalla bastante entretenida la cual gane por poco gracias a mi leal amigo pikachu, el cual se encuentra descansando después de la dura batalla, ya solo falta ganar mi medalla en ciudad marina.

Pero ese no es el punto el hecho es que mi perspectiva de la vida ha cambiado radicalmente debido a una niña de pelo azul la cual ha entrado en mi vida rápidamente y dudo que vaya a salir así de fácil y ojala no lo haga, ella me ha hecho ver que hay cosas algo mas importante que las batallas de gimnasio y quizás mas entretenidas

Aquella niña llamada dawn, al principio ella era una compañera de viaje mas, luego cuando fue contagiada con aquel virus al principio me agobiaba ya que nunca antes una chica me había abrazado de tal forma o besado lo cual era nuevo para mi a pesar de estar por cumplir diez y seis años, luego me parecía bastante cómoda la sensación de tenerla cerca y extrañamente empecé a sentir unas inmensas ganas de probar sus rosados labios, aunque en este momento también tengo ganas, lo mejor será esperar que vuelva a nuestro cuarto para quitarme las ganas, bien luego de eso en una noche bastante extraña termine declarando mis sentimientos de una manera algo inusual pero que a la larga me hizo sentirme mejor ya que al final Dawn esta conmigo.

Luego de nuestras vacaciones y de que aquel brote del virus que contagio a Dawn fuera controlado los gimnasios y concursos volvieron a abrir, aunque la cura del virus nunca fue descubierta como tal, crearon una vacuna para evitar el contagio pero esta vacuna nada hacia por aquellos que ya estaban contagiados, aunque eso no fue lo mas sorprendente del viaje lo mas sorprendente y quizás algo que me puso bastante nervioso fue aquel día que el profesor elm nos contacto para pedirme una muestra de sangre, al principio me asuste pero luego al explicarme que era para analizar si el virus me había contagiado.

La verdad no fue sorpresa cuando el análisis salio positivo, al estar tanto tiempo con dawn era bastante probable que ella me contagiara el virus, pero desde aquel he pensado y he llegado a la conclusión de que Dawn tenia razón, porque el virus me invadió y no creo lo que siento por dawn solo me hizo darme cuenta de que los sentía.

Cuando comencé este viaje me sentía bastante insegura era mi primer viaje y recorrer sinnoh sin compañía humana no era algo que me animara demasiado pero aquel día quizás el día con mas suerte de mi vida ahora que lo pienso fue cuando me tope con aquel pikachu y a pesar de que al intentar capturarlo quemo mi bicicleta, aquella bicicleta no es nada comparado a lo que gane gracias a ella.

Al principio veía a Ash como un ejemplo a seguir dada su gran determinación y coraje en cuanto a sus pokemon se trataba, aunque luego se fue convirtiendo en un sentimiento del cual mi mama me leía en mis cuentos favoritos pero que nunca había podido experimentar en persona, aquel sentimiento que dominaba a los caballeros de brillante armadura para ir en busca de su princesa a pesar de tener que enfrentarse a un feroz dragón, lo primero que sentí fueron celos al ver aquel horrible anzuelo de ash que según el contaba le había regalado una amiga en común de brock y el, la cual si no mal recuerdo se llamaba misty, aunque para se sinceros...¿ash esperaba que algún pokemon mordiera anzuelo tan horrible?.

El sentimiento fue creciendo y lo confundía con amistad cuando Ash me brindaba su apoyo cuando perdía en los concursos el siempre trataba de animarme a pesar de no siempre saber como hacerlo, al llegar la copa wallace me puse muy celosa al conocer a may y ver lo bien que se llevaba con ash aunque aun entonces no era capaz de admitir mis sentimientos por Ash, pero lo que me asombro fue cuando ambos mostraron la mitad de un listón al parecer ambos guardaban aquel objeto como un recuerdo especial del otro, al terminar la copa wallace me sentí muy feliz de vencer a may.

Ella volvió a Jhoto y nosotros continuamos nuestro viaje, hasta que aquel virus me contagio y allí empecé a notar y admitir mis sentimientos para ash, quizás el virus elimino el temor a que me rechazara aunque lo hizo varias veces cuando me le declare bajo los efectos del virus, pero yo se que el me rechazaba por mi bien y el mismo lo confirmo aquella noche en la que me confeso como se sentía, aquella noche fue bastante extraña primero Ash me contó como fueron sus experiencias con sus antiguas compañeras de viaje y luego me contó su impresión al conocerme y como sus sentimientos fueron cambiando.

Cuando me contó eso pude notar que su corazón era justo como el mió, nuestros sentimientos se fueron desarrollando poco a poco y el virus nos hizo darnos cuenta de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro y de eso nos dimos cuenta al saber que Ash también portaba aquel virus en su cuerpo y aquel virus no podía ser curado, solo podrían prevenir que mas gente se contagiara.

En estos momentos nos encontramos en el centro pokemon de ciudad snowpoint, en lo personal esta ciudad me gusta mucho debido a la decoración natural que le da la nieve se ve muy romántica, en esta ciudad Ash gano su séptima medalla faltándole solo una para poder participar en la liga pokemon de sinnoh, de igual manera a mi solo me hace falta un listón para poder participar en el gran festival, desde que comencé mi viaje con Ash he mejorado bastante y debo decir en especial después de nuestras vacaciones, ahora entrenamos juntos tres horas diarias aunque mas bien son dos horas y media ya que media hora la empleamos deleitándonos con los labios del otro aun así hemos mejorado bastante, si seguimos a este ritmo quizás Ash gane la liga pokemon y yo gane el gran festival, eso seria muy bueno.

Será mejor que vuelva al cuarto, después de las vacaciones Ash y Yo dormimos juntos mientras brock duerme en un cuarto separado, al volver al cuarto Ash me saluda como usualmente hacemos desde entonces, compartiendo nuestros labios mutuamente mientras nos apretamos en un calido abrazo.

- Y... ¿ya llamaste a tu mama? - Me pregunta Ash al terminar la sesión besucona.

- mSi, ya hable con ella, y ¿tu que has hecho mientras? - Le pregunto sentándome a su lado.

- Extrañarte - Responde y rápidamente me roba un beso.

- Esta haciendo frió mejor durmamos - Le sugiero mientras me voy al baño a cambiarme de ropa.

Al regresar me recuesto de lado apoyando mi espalda en el pecho de ash a lo cual me abraza por la cintura y me besa en el cabello y la oreja, en este momento se me viene a la mente una pregunta que hace días me esta preocupando lo mejor será decirle a Ash.

- Oye Ash que crees que hubiera pasado si el virus no me hubiera contagiado - Le pregunto aun abrazada a el dándole la espalda.

- No lo se, quizás aun seguiríamos siendo solo amigos. - Me contesta susurrándome al oído.

- y... ¿ya no te molesta que lo nuestro se haya dado solo por la influencia de un virus? - Le pregunto dando la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el.

- No, por que ahora lo veo de este modo el amor es una enfermedad que al ser curada solo crece más y más. - Me responde con una sonrisa.

- Entonces, ojala estemos enfermos para siempre. - Le respondo y nos besamos apasionadamente, para terminar durmiendo abrazados en aquella fría noche en ciudad snowpoint.

Fin.


End file.
